Welcome Home Lizzie
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: This is not my usual LIason story, this is gonna be a Patrick/Liz story that I started a long time ago. It's rated M for later chapters, as always if you recognize the name, I don't own it. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Port Charles. That's what the sign says when you enter the place that I grew up. I couldn't wait to get out of this town, away from the hypocritical idiots, the mob centered world that Port Charles seemed to be. Here I am 10 years later, 28 years old and coming back home to a place I never wanted to see again. I never wanted to see that sign since I saw it out of my review mirror ten years ago. I sigh and pull over. I get out to stretch my legs knowing that no one is expecting me to come home. I look around and see that not much has changed. I get back in and pull back onto the road.

Twenty minutes later I pull up to the place I worked at as a teenager. I hear my high school boyfriend runs it now. How that man ever got smart enough to run a diner I'll never know but he is. I pull into a parking space and turn the car off. I get out and grab my purse. I lock up my car and walk into Kelley's diner.

Kelley's Diner, not much has changed in here over the years. I bet that old jukebox in the corner still plays the same songs it did when I left 10 years ago. Just then I hear.

"Liz, is that you?" I look up and there stands Lucky Spencer. I nod and he comes over to hug me.

"What are you doing back?" He asks me.

"Too much to explain now." I tell him not wanting to tell him anyway, I just want a cold Iced Tea and to head to my apartment I rented just before I moved here.

"Can I get an Iced Tea to go? I've had a long day and I just kind of want to get to where I'm staying and relax the rest of the day." I tell him hoping he'll take the hint.

"Sure, where are you staying at?" He asks.

"An apartment at Harbor View Towers." I tell him.

"How can you afford an apartment there? The cheapest one is 900 a month." He tells me. I nod.

"I know. Just can you get me my iced tea and let me go?" I ask starting to wish I hadn't stopped here. He nods. He hands me the to go cup of Iced Tea.

"Sure Liz. Call me sometime, we can get together and catch up." He states.

"Sure." I tell him knowing I'll never call him. He nods. I turn and head out of the diner.

Half an hour later I'm at Harbor View Towers. I pull into the underground parking lot and find a spot to park. I climb out and grab the couple bags in my car. I had shipped most of my stuff and it arrived. The building manager was more then willing to let them in to drop my stuff off for me. I walk to the elevators and I hit the button for the 6th floor. The doors close and I sink back against the wall to relax a minute. Soon the elevator dings to announce my arrival. I get off and walk to apartment 615. I open the door and step in. I see my couch and stuff is in place, boxes in the kitchen and the living room. I call down to the building manager and her I have arrived.

"No problem hon, thanks for calling. I had them set up the basic furniture for you. There are a couple of guys in the next apartment that will help you rearrange any furniture you need rearranged. Just as for Johnny O'Brian or Francis Corelli." She tells me. I thank her and shut the cell phone down. I take my bags I carried in and walk to the master bedroom. I set them down on the unmade bed. I walk back out and head to the kitchen to start cleaning out boxes. Soon my kitchen is in order and onto the living room. I hook up my radio and turn it on. I pop in some CD's (the nice thing of a multiple CD player) and hit play. That will give me something to listen too for a while. They aren't coming to hook up the cable until tomorrow. I start putting stuff away in the living room. Soon that room is in order and it's on to the bathroom and finally my bedroom.

After all of that, I break the boxes down and grab my keys. I take the boxes down to the dumpster to put them in. I then head back up to my apartment. I let my self in, walk over and sit down on the couch. I need something to drink and eat but am too tired to move. I give up, walk in to the bathroom, take a shower, and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The alarm blares waking Liz up out of a sound sleep. She sits up and smacks the alarm. She climbs out and walks into the kitchen. She notices there isn't anything to eat and remembers she was too tired to go grocery shopping yesterday. She heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Twenty minutes later she is grabbing her purse and keys and is headed out. She stops at Kelley's hoping Lucky isn't there. She breathes a sigh when she doesn't see him. She sits down and orders some pancakes and a hot chocolate. Soon her food is in front of her. She starts to eat while thinking about everything she has to get done today. Just then she hears,

"Lizzie, you came home." She turns and there stands Emily Quartermain, well I guess it's Emily Cassidine now.

"Hey Em." I state in between bites of food.

"When did you get into town?" She asks all excited.

"I arrived last night. Stopped to get an iced tea and ran into Luckless." Liz tells her.

"That's the bad thing of being married to Nic, I have to deal with Lucky and Lulu and lets not forget Nic's psycho Granny." Emily tells her.

"Well, I need to get moving. I have to go get some groceries and be back at my apartment at noon. They are coming to hook up the cable and my Internet and home phone. Then I get to start getting things rolling here." Liz tells Emily.

"That's cool, where are you staying at? I might stop in and see you later." Emily states.

"Harbor View Towers, 6th floor, apartment 615." Liz tells Emily.

"Goodie I can get two birds with one stone then. My brother is living on the penthouse level." Emily tells her.

"AJ moved out of the mansion?" Liz asks.

"No. Jason is living there." Emily tells her.

"Ahh the brother that doesn't acknowledge the family." Liz tells her.

"He acknowledges me and he did Grandma Lila until she passed away last year." Emily tells her.

"Yeah, I heard about that, I'm sorry. Lila was the sweetest, most wonderful woman I had ever met. I wanted to come home but couldn't get away for her funeral." Liz tells her.

"I know. I got your card and flowers so I knew you had heard." Emily tells her. Liz stands and throws some money on the table. Emily stands with her. Emily hugs Liz.

"I'll see you later Lizzie." She states. Liz nods as she grabs her purse and digs her keys out.

11:30 Liz arrives back at the apartment. She opens the door and walks in carrying the groceries. She starts to put them away, leaving out the chicken. She has decided to make a chicken potpie for dinner tonight. Soon the foods taken care of. Liz digs out her cutting board and a knife and starts to cut up the chicken. She throws it into a fry pan with some veggies and seasoning to precook the meat. She throws the pre-made piecrusts in the oven to start cooking. Soon she is ready to put the dish together. She puts it together and tosses it into the oven to cook. She looks at the time.

3 PM already and no cable company yet. She mumbles to herself. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"It's about time you got here." She states opening the door. There stands Emily.

"Sorry Em, thought you were the cable company. They still haven't arrived." Liz tells her.

"No problem." Emily steps in. Liz and her walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So fill me in Lizzie, what have you been doing the last 10 years, it was like you fell off the face of the earth." Emily states.

"I ran, as far and as fast as I could. After what happened I couldn't stay in this town any longer. The only reason I'm back now is because running doesn't solve anything." Liz tells her.

"Liz, you have to know what happened wasn't your fault." Emily tells her.

"I know that now, but it's taken 10 years to make me see that. Being back here is bringing back the memories but I can't run away from them forever." Liz tells her.

"Well just know that I'm here if you need me." Emily tells her.

"I know but I'm ok now. I just miss the life I had in Nashville." Liz tells her.

"So what were you doing in Nashville anyway?" Emily asks.

"I ran that far and then couldn't run no more. My car kicked the bucket and I had to get a job. That's when I got hooked up with my boss now. He wants me to extend the company out into the New York area. He figured with me being from Port Charles I could succeed." Liz tells her.

"So what is that?" Emily asks.

"I work for Sammy Delgado." Liz tells her.

"Sammy Delgado? Are you shitting me? OH MY GOD! Jason isn't going to like that. Sammy has been trying to get Sonny and Jason's territory for years." Emily tells Liz.

"I'm not here to fight a turf war. I'm here to try and work on an agreement. Sammy wants to try and see if Jason and Sonny will agree to let him use some of the shipping lanes." Liz tells her.

"Sonny will never agree to that." Emily tells her.

"He will when he finds out the secret I bring with me." Liz tells her.

"Oh, this I have to know." Emily states.

"Not now." Just then there's a knock at the door. Liz answers it and she grins.

"Finally." She tells them.

"Sorry Ma'am, our last customer was a total whack job." The one guy states.

"Well, just get everything set up and we'll be fine." Liz tells them. He nods and laughs.

"Ok, we'll be done shortly." He tells her. They start setting everything up. Soon it's time to set up the Internet.

"Where would you like that at Ma'am?" One asks.

"Follow me." She states. She takes them into the room she has set up as an office and he finishes with the Internet. Soon they are on their way. Emily looks at her.

"Well, I need to go. Nic is probably wondering where I am." Emily states.

"Nice to see you Em. Let's get together for lunch one day next week. I'm meeting with Sonny tomorrow." Liz tells her. Emily nods.

Later that night Liz is in the office going over the agreement that Sammy had her put together, making sure every t was crossed and I was dotted. Finally she sets it down and logs online. She types a quick email to her boss to overnight everything. She shuts the computer down and heads to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day she gets the package from her boss smiling, she pulls out the papers getting everything organized. She grabs her gun and throws it in her purse. It was Sammy's rule. Liz doesn't like it but does feel safer carrying it knowing some of the people she meets with in her business. She picks up her briefcase, throws the papers in and walks out of her office. She stops and grabs her purse and keys.

Twenty minutes later she pulls up to the Corinthos/Morgan coffee warehouse. It's where Sonny wanted to meet. Liz gets out of her car and walks in.

"Can I help you?" A guy asks.

"Yes, I'm here for a meeting with Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos." She states. He nods and walks to the offices. Soon Sonny comes out.

"Lizzie, I see Sammy is pulling out the big guns if he is sending you." He states with a dimpled grin. Liz smiles.

"Sonny, how are you and the kids?" She asks.

"They are great. Come on, Jason's waiting." He tells her. She nods and they head back to his office. She sees Jason sitting there.

"Morgan." She acknowledges.

"Webber." He nods.

"Are you two going to get along?" Sonny asks.

"I have no problems. I mean when your boyfriend bashes his head against a tree and doesn't remember you. Sure no problems." Liz states. Jason cringes. Sonny sighs.

"What's Sammy offering?" He asks hoping to get this done quickly.

"He's offering a great sum of money if he's allowed to use your shipping lanes. He's offering 30 thousand a month." Liz tells Sonny.

"He must want to use them bad." Sonny states.

"It's the key to our operations in the North. I will be here spearheading everything to make sure it stays on the up and up. You know me Corinthos, I don't bullshit, I straight shoot everything." She tells him.

"What if I say no?" He asks.

"Then everyone finds out your little secret." Liz tells him.

"What secret is that?" Sonny asks.

"The secret of the kids you walked away from when you were 18. I don't want to use that truth but I will Sonny. I never threaten you and you know that, so you know how important this is to me Sonny." She tells him.

"Liz, if the truth gets out, you are in super danger." He tells her.

"I know. I know that Deke can come after me if he ever finds out the truth. I can take care of myself. I've spent the last 15 years knowing the truth DAD, but now I'm using the fact that you are my father, to help my job." Liz tells him.

"Liz, I don't want that getting out." He tells her.

"Then agree to the 30 grand a month and Sammy can run his product through your lanes." Liz tells him.

"No drugs or guns." He states.

"Would I do that Sonny? You know I am set against drugs and black market guns. We are into something different." She tells him.

"NO coffee either." He tells her.

"No coffee either." She tells him.

"What do you run then?" He asks knowing those were the big 3.

"Something you never expect." She tells him. He looks at her weird. She hands him over the paperwork.

"Auto parts?" He asks confused.

"This is strictly legit. He legally owns some auto part companies in England. He wants to ship the parts into New York and truck them on to other areas of the country. He's hoping I could talk you into it." She tells him.

"So this is totally legal? I wouldn't have to worry about cops and the FBI?" He asks.

"Nope. I made him promise me that if I came here and worked on you. We have the lanes in Miami to ship the illegal stuff through." She tells him.

"So why not ship these through your Miami lanes?" Sonny asks.

"They are too hot to do that. We need something that the cops wouldn't think about." Liz tells him.

"So that's where my lanes come in?" He asks. She nods.

"Let me think about it. I'll let you know Monday." He tells her.

"That's fine." She tells him.

"I have to go. I need to call Sammy and fill him in. If you agree, he'll come in and sign the contracts." Liz tells them. Jason looks at her.

"Do you have time to talk?" He asks.

"Why? It's in the past. You've moved on. I have." She tells him.

"I still think if we are going to be in the same town we need to clear the air." He tells her.

"What's to clear? We met when I was 17, got together when I was 18, I ended up pregnant, you got your head bashed against a tree, I lost the baby. You hated me because I was always around. I graduated and left town. You moved on. I moved on. What's to talk about?" She asks.

"Liz, you know there's more involved there." He tells her.

"No there's not. You are a married man Jason. There is NO FUTURE for you and me. I faced that years ago when you told me to 'get the fuck out of your hospital room'". Liz tells him.

"Liz, you know I don't love Missy, you know it was an arranged marriage to help her dad out. The marriage ends next year." He tells her.

"I don't care Jason. I can't get wrapped back up into your little psycho world you live in." Liz states standing up.

"Call me Sonny." She tells him. She turns and walks out. Sonny looks at Jason.

"If Missy is an arranged marriage, why is she pregnant?" He asks.

"Don't ask. That was a night I would rather forget but can't now. I'm going to be a father and there's nothing I can do about that. I can't walk away from my child." Jason tells him.

"No, but don't you think you should tell Liz, that you got drunk and slept with Missy one night and now she's pregnant with your child?" He asks Jason.

"Why you heard her. There's no future for us." He tells Sonny.

"No, but still don't you think it should come from you and not her seeing or hearing about it on the street?" Sonny asks.

"I guess. I just want this marriage to be over. I can't handle much more of her. It was supposed to end this year but now with Missy pregnant I want it to last until she as the baby. Then hopefully, I can get her to give me the child since she didn't want it anyway and she can be out of my life." Jason tells him.

"You know it's not that easy. Missy is not just going to sign away her child knowing she has you hook line and sinker for millions of dollars because she is the mother of your child." Sonny tells him.

"I know. As much as I hate the idea, I'm stuck with Missy in my life now for the rest of it, all because I was drunk and forgot a condom." Jason tells him.

"Are you sure that baby is even yours?" Sonny asks.

"Hell if I know. Diane has already petitioned for a DNA test after the baby is born." Jason states. Sonny nods.

"Get out of here. Go for a ride, Liz is staying at the tower apartment 615. It's on the 6th floor." Sonny tells him.

"How do you know that?" Jason asks.

"I still own the towers. I noticed she rented a place last week there. I checked into which apartment. That's why Johnny and Francis moved apartments. They are next door now." Sonny tells him.

"Thanks Sonny." Jason states standing up.

An hour later at Liz's place there is a knock on the door. She opens it.

"Damn it Jason." She states. She turns and heads back into the living room. He follows and closes the door.

"I know you said there was no future for us but I need to tell you something." He tells her.

"What?" She asks.

"About 4 months ago, I got drunk. I ended up sleeping with Missy and she's pregnant." Jason tells her. Liz looks at him.

"So?" She asks.

"I thought you should hear it from me before you heard it from someone else. Liz, no matter what, our marriage is over next year. It was originally supposed to end this year but with her getting pregnant, I forced the issue for another year. She had already threatened to abort my child once. I couldn't trust her. Liz, after the baby is born, a DNA test is being done to prove it's mine, and then I'm going to try and force her to sign off. The only reason I'm with her today is I want my child." Liz looks at him.

"Well I guess congrats are in order." She tells him.

"No, I still wish it was you that was my child's mom, but I can't blame the kid for who its mother is." Jason tells her.

"So what do you want from me?" She asks.

"Nothing Liz. I figure you have a boyfriend in Nashville." He tells her.

"Actually it's a fiancé. Patrick asked me to marry him just before I left. He's moving here next month. He had to finish up his internship down there. Then he's already applied for a position here at GH and been accepted. He's a neurologist. That's one reason I said that there was no future for us. I moved on. I found a guy that loves me, that treats me with respect, and knows about what happened with you and the fact that I lost our baby, and he held me as I cried over it Jason. He has been my biggest support for the last 2 years." She tells him.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." He tells her feeling his heart break into a million little pieces. Liz looks at him.

"Jason, for the first time, I have a guy that is a man to begin with unlike Luckless was, and who's life isn't drama filled like yours is. I have someone that puts me first." She tells him.

"I'm glad Liz. I really am for you, but know that I'm not going to give up that easy. I don't see a ring on your finger." He tells her.

"He's bringing it with him. We weren't planning on getting engaged yet but it made us both feel better knowing I was coming back here a month ahead of him." Liz tells Jason. He nods standing up.

"Well, I wish you all the best Liz, I really do." He tells her.

"Jason, find someone to love. That will love you not want you because you were a Quartermaine or because you have money." She tells him standing up. She wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll always love you Jason, know that. Your life and your friends just aren't good for me." She tells him.

"I love you too Liz, that hasn't changed. I may not have realized that when I woke up from the coma, but after you told me you lost our baby, and left town I knew it. I ached badly for you. That's one reason I agreed to this arranged marriage." Jason tells her.

"Now, I'm in a loveless marriage, about to become a father in 5 months to a child that wasn't planned, and I'm not happy." He tells her.

"Then find what will make you happy, but know it can't be me." She tells him.

"I'm gonna go Liz." He tells her. She nods. She shuts the door behind him and sinks down to the floor crying. He hears the door close behind him with tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Monday arrives and Liz's phone rings.

"Hey Liz, it's Sonny. Tell Sammy that it's a go as long as you are the one to stay here and oversee his operation on this end. You are the only one I trust." Sonny tells Liz.

"Got it. I'll call him soon and tell him. He'll probably be up no later then Wednesday to sign the papers and at that point we'll get you your first payment. After that it will be due the first of every month." Liz tells him.

"No problem. Hey have you seen Jason since our meeting?" Sonny asks.

"He stopped by that night and filled me in on Missy." Liz tells Sonny.

"Ok, I can't find him and he's not answering his phone." Sonny tells her.

"He's probably just blowing off some steam on his bike. I'd give him some time Sonny." Liz tells him.

"I know but I'm worried about him. This is the first time since you left that he's actually showing some emotion. I don't know if he knows how to handle it." Sonny tells her.

"Listen Sonny, I can't get involved in Jason's personal life anymore. It almost killed me last time. I finally have myself where I'm happy. Don't make me change that." She tells him.

"Liz, I love you both, you know that, but he needs you now more then ever." Sonny tells her.

"Yes, and I needed Jason when I lost our child. I didn't have him though and I survived. He will too. I have to go Sonny. I'll let you know when Sammy tells me when he'll be in town." She tells him.

"Fine Liz, but I'm not giving up on the two of you yet." He tells her.

"Well do it. I'm engaged to another man. He's moving up in a month after he finishes his internship in Nashville. He'll be the new neurologist at GH. He is hoping to become a neurosurgeon by this time next year but figured he could finish his training up here while practicing as a neurologist." She tells him.

"Good for you Lizzie. I want to meet him sometime." Sonny tells her.

"It's too late for you to play daddy now Sonny, don't even try." Liz tells him hanging up. Sonny looks at the phone after she hangs up. He shrugs his shoulders.

A couple hours later she calls Sonny back.

"Hey, Sammy said he'll be in town Wednesday. He will be here until after the first shipment arrives then he'll leave. He wants to make sure this is going to run smooth." She tells him.

"No problem. How about you come to dinner tonight and see the kids?" Sonny asks.

"I would rather not. You know how I get along with the Mrs." Liz tells him.

"Please?" Sonny asks.

"Fine. What time?" She asks. He tells her. She hangs up.

7:30 she gets into the elevator and heads down to the garage. She leaves to head to Sonny's house.

Fifteen minutes later she's pulling up to his gate. The guard at the gate clears her through. She drives up and sees Jason's bike there. She gets out and locks the car behind her. She knocks on the door. Soon she is being led into the living room. There she sees Jason and Missy.

"Now Missy, I know you didn't ride his bike here, not 4 months pregnant." Liz tells her. Jason shakes his head.

"No. She only rides in the limos." He tells Liz. She laughs. Sonny comes in and hugs her. Just then Samantha Corinthos comes down the stairs playing the part of the hostess.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my house." She states with a fake smile.

"Gee Sonny, I take it she had to go get them redone. They look bigger then they were." Liz smirks. Sam glares at her. Jason laughs.

"Yep, she went 'on vacation' and came back with those babies." Jason tells her. Liz smiles at Jason and sits down in a chair. Just then three kids come running down the stairs.

"Lizzie." The oldest one cries.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She asks hugging the 13-year-old girl.

"I missed you. With momma gone and then you leaving, all I had was daddy until these monsters came along." She tells her.

"Well Angel I'm back now." Liz tells her.

"Angelica Marie Corinthos, get away from her." Sam calls. Liz laughs.

"And who are these two little ones?" Liz asks.

"This is Mika Alana Corinthos and this one is Isabella Avery Corinthos." Angelica introduces.

"Ahh so these are the little monsters you wrote me about?" Liz asks.

"Yes, Lizzie. These are your two other sisters." Angelica tells her.

"How awesome. It's nice to meet you two officially." She tells them.

"Get your trampy self away from my children." Sam tells her.

"Samantha, ENOUGH!" Sonny dictates.

"You will treat Liz with respect in front of the kids. I don't see her bad mouthing you to the kids why must you badmouth their sister in front of them?" Sonny asks. Liz turns and starts talking to Angel as she calls her.

"So fill me in girl. What's up with you?" She asks.

"Well, now that you are home maybe we can have a girls sleep over?" Angel asks.

"Sure. Lets do it this Friday if it's ok with your dad?" Liz asks looking up. Sonny nods.

"Goodie, Johnny can drop me off on his way home since he in the same building." Angel tells her.

"Are you talking Johhny O'Brien?" Liz asks. Angel nods.

"He's my next door neighbor." Liz states.

"Is that ok Dad if Johnny gets off a little early and takes me there?" Angel asks.

"Sure Princess." Sonny tells her.

"Hello, isn't anyone going to ask me?" Sam demands.

"Why should I? You aren't my mother. Dad said I could go." Angel demands.

"Angelica Marie, apologize right now." Liz demands.

"But Lizzie you don't understand. She has spent the last 10 years treating me as the ugly step child that I am." She demands.

"Wait a minute. Who says you are ugly?" Liz demands.

"Sam. She says I'm plain and boring like my mother was." Angel tells her.

"Honey, your mom was a very beautiful woman. Your dad loved her so much. Brenda was what every woman wanted to be." Liz stops and pulls out a picture from her wallet.

"Look this is her and I together when she was pregnant for you. She was a very beautiful woman and before she married your dad she was a famous model. How about this?" Liz pauses and looks at Sonny.

"I'll come pick you up early Friday morning since it's summer time, and we go shopping, get our hair and nails done, and you can spend Friday night with me?" She asks. Sonny nods.

"I can Daddy? Really? Oh Lizzie will you help me pick out a hair style?" She asks.

"Sure princess. Now how about you apologize to Sam, and get ready for dinner?" Liz asks.

"Sorry Sam." Angel states as she heads upstairs to wash up. Mika and Isabella were clinging to Jason. Liz sighs seeing him with the two girls. Jason notices the look in her eyes. Missy stands up.

"Well honey, how about we go wash up for dinner?" She asks Jason.

"You go, I'll take these two rug rats here and wash up with them." He states. Missy looks at Liz and knows that he's acting this way because of her. Jason stands up with a girl in each arm. Liz watches him disappear with the twins.

"You had to come back didn't you? We were all leading a happy life until you came back." Missy tells Liz.

"Yep, I had to come back to make your life a living hell." Just then Liz's phone rings.

"Hello?" She states.

"Hey Honey. I'm over at Sonny's right now for dinner. Oh you wanted to come up this weekend? That's fine but Friday is a girl day for me and Angel and then she's coming back to the apartment for the night." Liz pauses as she listens to Patrick talk.

"Sure you can come if you want but Friday will be boring." Liz tells him. Soon she is off the phone. Missy looks at her.

"Who was that?" She asks being nosey.

"That was my fiancé Patrick. He is moving officially up here in a month but wants to come up this weekend to see me." Liz states.

"Does that mean you are canceling on me?" Asks Angelica from the stairs.

"No honey, I told Patrick that Friday was a girls day with my Angel. He asked if he could join us for a movie and popcorn Friday night." Liz tells her.

"Really? I finally get to meet Patrick?" Angel asks.

"Yep. He'll be up Friday, and moving here officially and starting at GH in a month." Liz tells her.

Soon they are all sitting at dinner. Missy is watching Jason stare at Liz who is talking with Isabella and Mika. Angelica is eating and talking to her dad and Sam is sitting and fuming at the end of the table.

"I really wish you hadn't come back." She speaks up. Jason looks at her.

"I really wish you would grow up. God Missy." Jason states. He throws his fork down and stands up. Liz stands up.

"You know, I seem to be causing a problem here, so I'll just leave. Angel I'll see you Friday. Mika, Izzy, it was nice to meet you two. Sonny, thanks for dinner. Jason, see ya. Sam, Missy, kiss my ass." She turns and heads out. She hears Sonny asking the girls to go get ready for bed. He turns to Missy and Sam.

"You two are amazing I swear. Only you two, one who is in a marriage with a guy that was FORCED to marry you, and you Sam, who has me playing Daddy to two kids that aren't even MINE can act like Liz is a horrible person." He turns and walks out. Jason looks at the two women.

"Sam, I never did like you. The only reason you are married to Sonny is because he felt sorry for those two girls of yours upstairs. Missy, as soon as you have this baby, a DNA test is getting done and if it comes out this is my child, you are gone. My child will be staying with me." Jason turns to leave.

"Jason, you can't take my child." Missy demands.

"Watch me. You are the one that told me that you wanted to abort the bastard because you felt it would disrupt your precious life too much. Well I have it on tape. Along with the fact that you are irresponsible and unfit to be a mother, no judge in their right mind would give you a child to raise. You'll be lucky to get supervised visitation by the time I'm done dragging your ass through the mud. The only reason you sat at this table tonight is because I don't trust you, and I don't want you to do anything to the child you are carrying." Jason demands.

"At least I am able to carry one unlike Saint Lizzie over there." Jason looks at her.

"You are a disgusting bitch to use her miscarriage against her. You have NO clue what she was going through when she miscarried OUR child. God I can't wait until this marriage is over so I can be rid of your cold-hearted self. No child should ever grow up with you as a mother." Jason tells Missy.

"I'll tell Daddy what you said." She demands.

"You do that, and I'll tell your Daddy that while I've been this nice husband, you've been whoring it up with half the men in this town. That alone gave me the excuse to NOT help your father when he needed it. I hold the cards here Missy you don't. You like to think you do because you are Melissa Sanchez Morgan but in a year you'll be back to Melissa Sanchez.

MARCO!" He calls. Marco sticks his head in the door.

"Yes Sir?" He asks Jason.

"Take Missy to the penthouse and don't let her leave. She's under house arrest tonight." He tells him.

"Yes Sir. Come on Mrs. Morgan." Marco states. Missy starts kicking up a storm.

"Melissa Gene, if you keep doing that, you will be going to GH where I'll have you admitted into the psych ward for at least 48 hours." Jason demands.

"You can't do that." She demands.

"Oh yes I can honey, I'm your loving husband who's worried about the safety of my wife and unborn child." Jason tells her looking like a sad man. Oh and lets not forget who the chief of staff is. I can do whatever the hell I want to do." Jason tells her.

"Now be a good little mob moll, go home to the penthouse, and kick your feet up and read one of those thousands of magazines I pay a subscription for that's laying all over my penthouse." Jason tells her. He turns and looks at Sam.

"Your days are numbered Sam. Don't think you will get off easy." Jason tells her.

"If he kicks me out I take the girls with me." Sam demands.

"You think so?" Sonny asks from the doorway. She nods.

"I take it you didn't read the prenup you signed. After 7 years of marriage, I automatically get the kids. It's all in that prenup you signed. You walk away with 2 mil and I get the girls. Guess what dear; our 7-year anniversary is next week. The lawyer already has the papers drawn up dear." He tells her.

"What happens if I go to the lawyer tomorrow and get my own set drawn up?" She demands.

"Nothing, because by the time your lawyer gets them drafted up and gets them to me to sign it will be over 7 years of marriage anyway dear wifey and so the prenup is still valid." He tells her.

"Face it I win, you loose, the girls stay with me and Angel and you will soon be out on your ass. Oh and don't think of taking any money from the accounts, I never put you on any of them but one and there's only about 10 grand in the one you are on." Sonny tells her.

"You bastard." She demands.

"Yep and you made me that way. Enjoy it." He tells her. Sam gets up and stomps away from the table like a child. Jason and Sonny sit back down with a smile.

"Ahh, nice to have vented." Jason tells him.

"I bet. Now what are we going to do about Lizzie and this Patrick guy?" Sonny asks.

"Nothing. Just let them be happy. If her and I are meant to be together it will happen." Jason tells Sonny.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asks.

"Yep. When we were talking about him she told me how much he loves her but she left out the important one." Jason stops and Sonny looks at him.

"She never said if she loves him or not." Jason tells him.

"Well if she's engaged to him, I would assume that she loves him." Sonny tells her.

"Not necessarily. She might like him and even care about him but she's back here in my town, in my world. What's that tell you?" Jason asks.

"That she came home." Sonny states.

"Yes, but she came home to me. I'm just going to let this work out the way it's supposed to." Jason states. Sonny nods. They sit back and listen to the silence.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wednesday arrives and Liz goes to the airport to meet Sammy. Sammy gets into Liz's car.

"Ok, where are we meeting Sonny at?" He asks.

"He and Morgan are at the coffee warehouse. We'll stop by the towers, Sonny is letting you use the penthouse that he still owns, and then we'll go and do the signing. After that it's up to you. I can drop you off. Sonny offered you the use of one of his cars while you are in town." Liz tells him.

"Ok." Sammy tells her.

An hour later Liz pulls up to the warehouse and they get out.

"Hey Francis." She states as they walk past to the offices. She knocks on Sonny's door.

"Sonny, I brought Sammy." She states. He invites them in. They take care of the contracts and the payment. Liz looks at the boys.

"Are you guys done? I need to get the ball rolling on the shipments if you are, plus I have to go scout for a warehouse that will work for an office building." She tells them.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll make sure Sammy gets home later." Sonny tells her. She nods. Sonny watches her leave.

"This is hard for her being back here." He tells Sammy.

"Yes, but running away like she did doesn't help anything, that's the main reason I wanted her to come head this operation out here, yes her connection to you and Morgan helped but I knew if she didn't come back to face her past she would continue running from it." He tells Sonny.

"Now if only we could get her and Jason to work out their past hurts." Sonny states.

"That's up to them. You can't force them to be together Sonny." Sammy tells him.

"I know but I hate seeing my daughter and my best friend apart." Sonny tells him.

"You just admitted to me she's your daughter." Sammy tells him.

"Yeah, I have no problems admitting she's my daughter. What I don't want is to have Deke come after her because of it. That's why I walked away from her and her sister when I was 18. Deke threatened them." Sonny tells her.

"Ahh ok." Sammy tells him.

"Now, tell me about this Patrick guy. I am sure you had him researched?" Sonny asks.

"Patrick Drake, is a good kid. He works hard and loves being a doctor. He's a big flirt, but that doesn't bother Liz. He has never cheated on her, he doesn't abuse her, he actually does seem to love her." Sammy tells him.

"Well she said they are engaged and he's moving here to live in a month." Sonny says.

"The engagement is new to me, I'm not saying she's lying about that but I hadn't heard about them being engaged. But yes Sonny, he's a good guy. I've never had a problem with him." Sammy tells Sonny.

"Damn. I wanted a reason to get rid of him." Sonny states.

"Well sorry, I don't have one." Sammy tells him.

"Ok. Thanks. Now tell me how my little girl got wrapped up in your business anyway." Sonny asks.

"She never told you?" He asks. Sonny shakes his head.

"She got to Nashville, her car kicked the bucket. I found her waiting tables at a bar in downtown. She introduced herself. I offered her a job as a receptionist, and she's worked her way up. When she found out who I was she told me straight out about her connection to you. She also told me that she couldn't be used as a weapon against you and Jason. She has some spunk." Sammy tells him.

"Yes she does. I had no clue she was my daughter for a while, but she does look like my mom. That's what made me start to question it." He tells Sammy.

"Yes, she does. I've seen pictures of Adella. She was a very pretty woman and Liz does look a lot like her." Sammy states.

"Yeah, but her coloring is all her mom. Liz's mom was just like Liz for skin color. I was always afraid of hurting her." Sonny states.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. I know with your mom it wasn't her that Liz got the skin color from and it sure isn't you." Sammy tells him.

"Nope. Liz's twin has the darker skin." Sonny states.

"She mentioned she was a twin but doesn't talk about her sibling." Sammy states.

"Alyssa doesn't want anything to do with Liz or me. She is happy with her adoptive family and so she doesn't really have anything to do with us. She lives in Pennsylvania." Sonny tells him.

"What about if it gets out?" Sammy asks.

"I have someone there watching out for her from afar. He'll tell me if anything happens I need to know about." Sonny tells him.

"I looked into Liz's adoptive parents." Sammy states.

"Jeff and Caroline are complete idiots. They still lived here in town when I moved to town. It was shortly after I moved to town they left her with Audrey and split town. They went to Russia and left Liz here by herself. She was 12 at the time. The only way she found out she was adopted was because she had gotten sick at 13. They told her then that she was adopted." Sonny tells him.

"What happened with Lucky Spencer. She never told me that one." Sammy asks.

"When she was 16, her and Lucky were dating and he slept with a girl named Summer. Summer at the time just happened to be her best friend. Liz walked in on them." Sonny tells him.

"OUCH. So how did she get involved with Morgan?" He asks.

"Jason was Jason Quartermain back then. She was a good friend with his younger sister Emily. Jason was away at school most of the time so Liz didn't know him. He came home the summer Liz was 17. Her and Jason Quartermain hit it off. He finished up and came home to do his residency, he was going to be a doctor too, and he and Liz got together. She wound up pregnant at 18. He was involved in a car accident and hit his head. He didn't remember anything about his life including Liz or their baby. The stress got too much to Liz. He yelled at her one night to get out of his hospital room. She was so upset that her blood pressure rose and she miscarried that night. It was shortly after that, she graduated and left town. She came back once since then when her Grams died." Sonny states.

"Yeah, she had started working for me a month before Audrey died." Sammy states.

"She came home to help settle the estate. Her grams left her the March Family trust. Said she was the only one Audrey could trust with it. Liz sold the house, and left town again. She got to meet Sam and Missy through that because Jason and I went to pay our respects to Audrey." Sonny states.

"After that she left and didn't come back. She sent letters to Angel, sent up gifts and cards for the holidays but I never saw her. She would send me a card at Christmas time, but it was through Angel that I kept up with what little of Liz's life I know about." Sonny tells him.

"Yeah, she kept telling me she needed to come back and see Angel. She missed that girl." Sammy states.

"Angel missed her too. They are doing a girls day and having a sleep over on Friday." Sonny states.

"Well good. Patrick told me he was coming up this weekend too." Sammy tells Sonny.

"Yep. He called Monday while she was at the house and asked. Liz told him sure. I want to meet him but she doesn't want me to act all daddy like. Said it's too late for that." Sonny tells him.

"Well, it kind of is. I mean she is 28 years old." Sammy tells him.

"I know. I just wish she and Jason would make up." Sonny tells him.

"Don't push it. Patrick is a good guy and he does love her Sonny. Let them be." Sammy tells him.

"I know." Sonny sighs.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday arrives. Liz gets to Sonny's and knocks on the door. Sonny opens it.

"Morning Liz. Come on in. Angel will be ready to go in a couple minutes. Want some coffee or something?" he asks.

"Nope. I just wanna get Angel and get outta here before the Mrs. realizes I'm here." She tells him.

"Sam won't be awake for another two hours. She don't get up before at the earliest 10 am. It's only 8 now." He tells her. Liz laughs. Angel comes down with a bag.

"I'm ready Lizzie. Let's go." She states. Liz nods.

"Ok. Any certain time you want her home tomorrow?" Liz asks.

"Nope, when she's ready Johnny will bring her home. He's going to be her shadow today anyway." He tells her.

"It's gonna be a very boring day for Johnny. We are going to get massages, then get a mani and a pedi. Then get our hair done and shop til we drop." Liz tells him.

"Angel how are you for money honey?" He asks.

"I always take money when you offer Daddy." She states. Sonny laughs.

"Ok, here you go. Buy lunch girls on me. Liz do you need any?" He asks.

"Sonny, I could buy and sell you twice over with the money I have. The March family trust is worth a ton of money, and I didn't really spend much of what I make from Sammy. That's the thing about Patrick. He insists on paying most of the bills when we were in Nashville. I told him when it comes to P.C. with the apartment I have I'll pay the rent here. I mean come on it's 1050 a month for my apartment." She tells him.

"I own the building. Don't pay it. I don't need the money." He tells her.

"No, it's my apartment, I'll pay it. 1050 is a drop in the bucket for what I have coming in a month. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a busy day because I have to pick up Patrick at the airport at 5 tonight. Angel will get to meet him officially then." She grins.

"I want to meet him too." Sonny states.

"How about if on Saturday I bring Angel home and he comes with me then?" She asks. Sonny nods.

"Ready Angel, lets roll." She states. They wave to Sonny and head out.

Lunchtime, the girls are ready to sit and eat. They walk to the food court at the mall they are at. They each get their food and sit at the tables.

"So Angel, you been having some fun?" Liz asks.

"A blast. Sam would never have done this with me." She states.

"Well, you didn't want any fashion tips from Sam anyway. While you were trying on that last outfit I called Sonny. He agreed to it, do you want to get your ears pierced? I have permission from him to sign for it." Liz asks.

"Can I?" Angel asks excited.

"Yes, then we will go to the jewelry store and find you a pair of earrings to wear once you can take the starters out." Liz tells her. Angel stands up and hugs Liz.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. She tells Liz.

"No biggie. Audrey signed for me to get mine at 13 too." Liz tells her.

"Now sit down and finish eating. It's 1 and we have to leave here no later then 4 to get to the airport to meet Patrick." Liz tells her. She nods and sits back down.

"Twenty minutes later they are walking into Claire's. Liz walks up to the girl and explains what they want. She nods. Soon Angel is sitting in the chair getting her ears pierced. Liz is in a chair next to her getting a second hole put in hers. They get done Liz pays and they leave.

4 PM they are putting the rest of their bags in Liz's trunk.

"Ok O'Brien, next stop is the airport where I meet Patrick. Stay back. Don't scare the guy." Liz tells him.

"You got it Lizbits." Johnny tells her. Liz nods.

4:30 Liz pulls up to the airport. She and Angel get out to go make sure his flight is on time and such.

Half an hour later they announce his plane. Liz and Angel stand up waiting to see him come through the gates. She sees him and grins. He sees her and comes on the run. She runs to him and he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her.

"I missed you." He tells her.

"I missed you too. Come meet Angel." She tells him.

"I would be honored." Patrick states. Liz and Patrick walk back to the seats where she left Angel. Angels stands up nervous.

"Angel, this is Patrick Drake. Patrick, this is Angel, my little sister." She introduces.

"Nice to meet you." He states shaking her hand. Angel blushes. Liz grins.

"Ok do we need to go to baggage?" She asks.

"Nope, I am here until Monday morning." Patrick states.

"How did you manage that one?" She asks.

"I asked for the time off. Since I haven't taken any vacation days since I started my residency they had no problems with it." He tells her. Liz nods. They all walk out.

"Oh before I forget, Patrick, meet Johnny O'Brien. This is one of Sonny's guards. He's following today cause of Angel." She tells him. He shakes Johnny's hand. Johnny eyes him.

"O'Brien be nice." She tells him.

"I always am Lizbits." He tells her. She shakes her head at him.

"I take it, I'm going to get glared at all weekend?" Patrick asks.

"Probably. Most of these boys want me with Morgan." She tells him.

"Morgan, don't deserve a girl like you. He had you and let you go. Speaking of guys, guess what I have in my bag?" He asks.

"What?" She asks.

"Saturday night, it's you and me." He tells her. She nods know realizing what it is. Angel smiles.

"Are you going to officially ask?" Angel asks.

"Why yes I am. I even have the ring this time." Patrick states.

"Awesome." Angel states. They reach Liz's car.

"You want to drive Patrick?" She asks.

"No, you know the way, you drive." Liz nods.

"So Angel, what do we want to do now?" She asks.

"How about you girls go drop me off at the apartment and finish your day. I'll start cooking for tonight and bring some movies back with you?" Patrick suggest.

"We could do that and unload some of the bags in the car." Liz states.

"How's that sound Angel?" Liz asks.

"Patrick can hang out with us, I kinda like him." Liz laughs. Patrick smiles.

"Well I'm glad I got the little sis's approval. You are the most important person in her life, I hope you know." He tells Angel.

"Well you do. I like you." Angel tells him.

"Well, how about you drop me off, you girls go find some movies and I'll start dinner. We'll lounge around the apartment tonight eating bad for you food and watching movies?" Patrick asks. Angel smiles.

"Sounds good. Can we have cheese corn Lizzie?" Angel asks.

"Sure, I'll stop and pick some up when we get the movies. Now what do we want to watch?" She asks.

"How about the Twilight Trilogy?" Angel asks.

"Sounds good to me. I read the books. I can't wait for Breaking Dawn to Come out." Liz tells her. Patrick rolls his eyes remembering when she read Breaking Dawn and she squealed when she found out that Bella married Edward and got pregnant on their honeymoon with Reneseme. Angel smiles.

"Sam won't let me watch them. Said no girl needs to watch vampire movies. I tried to tell her they weren't scary movies, that they were a love story." Angel states.

"Well what Sam doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll call Sonny to double check but I'm sure he will have no problem with you watching them." Liz tells her.

The apartment, they all walk in carrying bags.

"Ok, girl, go put your bag in the guest room. Patrick, you can store your stuff in my room." She states pointing them in the right direction. She calls Sonny to double check on the Twilight movies. He agrees. She hangs up as Angel comes back out.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"He said go for it." She squeals. Patrick laughs.

"I take it he agreed to the Twilight movies?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Ok. He states.

"I'll bring back a movie for us to watch after she goes to bed too." Liz states.

"Naw, by the time we get down with the Twilight movies, we all will be ready for bed. We can rent movies tomorrow." He states. Liz nods. Her and Angel leave. They head to the grocery store to pick up some snacks and Liz wants to get a 6 pack of beer for Patrick. Soon they are at Blockbuster getting the movies, then back to the apartment to settle in for a Twilight-athon.

Saturday morning arrives and they wake up. Patrick and Liz help Angel take her stuff down to Liz's car and they get in. Soon they are pulling up to Sonny's. They all get out. Johnny follows and helps carry the bags in. Angel goes up and opens the door.

"DAD! I'm home." She calls.

"Welcome home Princess." He states. He sees Patrick and Johnny carrying in the bags.

"Did you girls clean out the mall?" he asks joking.

"No Daddy, just bought one of everything they had." Angel tells him with a grin. Patrick sees Sonny standing there.

"Mr. Corinthos, nice to meet you, I'm Patrick Drake." He states shaking Sonny's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Just then the sound of hooker boots is heard on the steps. Liz sighs.

"Angel are you home?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Sam." She states.

"Well what did you girls do?" She asks.

"We went to the mall and got our hair and nails done, picked up Patrick at the airport, then went and rented some movies and had a relaxing night at the apartment with Patrick." Angel states.

"I see you got your ears pierced too. Now didn't I say you weren't allowed to do that?" Sam asks.

"I told Liz she could sign to do it for her and she got to watch the Twilight movies too. You have no reason to be upset with Angel for that. I agreed to it." Sonny tells her.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to have any say around here if you under mind me?" Sam demands.

"When are you going to realize, you aren't going to have a say much longer? Our anniversary is on Monday. By Tuesday you will be receiving the divorce papers and by Wednesday you will be out on your pathetic ass." Sonny tells her. Sam looks at him.

"I can't believe you are doing that to me, I love you Sonny." Sam states turning on the waterworks. Liz laughs.

"BRAVO! Sam. If I didn't know better, I would actually think you meant that, but see, I know better. I know you are with Sonny for the name and the money. I also know that I gain two sisters because of you." Patrick looks at them.

"The twin girls, Mika and Isabella aren't Sonny's biological children, but because he was married to Sam when they were born he has legal rights to them, and Sam here signed a prenup that gives Sonny the kids after 7 years of marriage. She walks away with a nice cool 2-mil for her trouble and he gets to keep the girls." Liz fills in.

"YOU sold your girls for 2-mil?" Patrick asks. He shakes his head.

"Samantha Ilene Corinthos, nee McCall, is a power hungry bitch. She thought by marrying Sonny, she would gain the power and prestige that comes with being a Don's wife. Too bad most of the other Dons don't like her. They think she's a low rent hooker and with the way she dresses you can't blame them." Liz fills him in.

"I know I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll. Don't know where the hell she's been." Patrick states. Sam looks at him.

"Please if I showed any interest in you, you would have me in a second." Patrick laughs.

"You really think so? I had girls like you throw themselves at me in college. It never worked. With Liz I have the whole package, looks and brains." He tells her.

"She don't have looks." Patrick laughs.

"She looks a hell of a lot better then you and she doesn't need to dress like a hooker to gain attention." Patrick tells her.

"Sonny, are you going to let him talk to your wife that way?" Sam demands stomping her feet. Patrick laughs.

"OH MY GOD how many other childish qualities do you have? Are you going to throw yourself down on the floor and bang your fists against it in a tantrum? Do you pout if you don't get your own way?" Patrick asks.

"Liz, you are so much better of a woman then she is." He tells her.

"Yep, and the sad thing is, she's only 2 years older then me. I'm also not as jealous as she is." Liz tells him.

"We would have had serious problems if you were the jealous type." He tells her.

"Just remember what I always said. You can flirt all you want, if I find out you cheated I kill you." She tells him.

"Never. Why would I cheat on you?" He asks. Sam looks disgusted at the two of them. Just then the door opens.

"UNCLE JASON!" Angel calls.

"Hey Princess. How was your night with Liz?" He asks.

"It was awesome. She helped me pick out a whole new wardrobe." Angel tells him.

"Why don't you go put on a new outfit and show your dad?" Liz asks. Angel nods and grabs the bags that Patrick set down. Johnny follows. Sonny grins.

"I want a fashion show." HE calls up the stairs. Liz looks at Sonny.

"Oh while I'm at it, here's this, she knows how to do it, but this is the stuff to clean her ears with. Peroxide and rubbing alcohol work too." She tells him. He nods.

"Jason, meet Patrick. Patrick, this is Jason Morgan." Liz introduces. The guys eye each other. Just then Angel comes down in one of her new outfits.

"Very Nice Princess. Mom would have loved it." Sonny tells her. Jason looks at her.

"You are growing up my dear." He states. Liz nods.

"Sonny, I got her some training bras too. She's at that age." Sonny nods.

"I know. Liz I hope you don't mind if she relies on you for some of those women things. I'm not sure how to handle them." He tells her.

"No problem. I can't see you talking to her about her period." Liz tells him.

"Please, I don't even want to know when she gets it." He tells her.

"Well big sis is here now. I'll deal with the 'woman' issues." Liz tells him.

"Thanks Liz. When she was born, Brenda was supposed to deal with it all. Liz walks over and wraps her arms around Sonny.

"I know. Who knew that Brenda would end up with breast cancer. She was so set on getting her physicals but when she was diagnosed there wasn't any help for her." Liz tells him. He nods with tears in his eyes.

"I loved Brenda with everything in me. Now I have 3 girls to raise and I have no clue on how to talk to them about sex, periods, breasts, anything like that." He tells her.

"Sonny, I got most of my info from books. Jeff and Caroline weren't ones to talk about it, Grams was old school. Other then that it was my friends and books that I learned from. I promise, I'll be here to help you through those subjects with the girls. I want them to learn the right way, not like I did, and I sure as hell don't want Sam teaching them." She tells him.

"What would I do without you? I'm so glad you came home." He tells Liz giving her a hug.

"It was time. I can't spend my life running from my past Sonny. I have to talk to Jason about our child I lost; I have to face Lucky and his cheating on me. I know that, I'm just not ready to do it yet. With Jason, I just don't know what to say. I mean I'm still so angry at him." She tells Sonny. Jason hears that.

"Then tell me that damn it Liz. I know I was a bastard back then. Hell everyone, including Emily has told me that. Lila spent years telling me how I treated you was wrong. I know that but I can't make it up to you if you don't let me. I know that you miscarrying the baby was partially my fault because of my anger and resentment that I took out on you. I live with that every day. Watching Missy being pregnant makes me realize that could have been you and me 10 years ago. It could have been you that had my baby and then I never would have married Missy or gotten drunk and slept with her. Every day of my life I have nothing but regrets about us now. I can't make them go away, not that I want too. Liz, the thing I do want is you back in my life, either as my friend or as my wife. You know I still love you. I might not remember being Jason Quartermain, or what we had as a couple, but your face, your voice, your touch, the light scent of vanilla, it's all made me fall back in love with you. Hell, it happened while I was still in the hospital after the accident. I woke up one night and you were there holding my hand, talking to me about the plans we made. I had a peace come over me, but at the same time anger because to me, in my mind at least, you wanted me to be Jason Quartermain, and I couldn't be him any more." Jason tells her. Liz looks at him.

"I never asked you to be Jason Quartermain. I asked you to be you. All I wanted was for you to admit you wanted our child but instead, you told me to get the fuck out of your hospital room and threw a damn book at me." Liz tells him.

"I know. Liz, I'm going to need you. Once Missy has the baby, she's gone. I'm going to need you to help with the baby." He tells her.

"Hire a damn nanny. It's not my job." She tells him. She looks at Patrick.

"Come on lets go before I get totally pissed." Liz states.

"Run away, that's what your good at." Sam demands.

"Who the hell are you to say a damn word to me? At least I knew who the father of my child was. Can you say the same about the girls? Yes, for all intents and purposes, they are Sonny's daughters but can you honestly say who donated half their genes?" Liz demands.

"Why does it matter? They are Corinthos kids." Sam demands.

"HELLO? I'm not one to ask. I had to get help from my dear old Bio dad here myself as a kid. Why? Because of genetic reasons. Don't you think that Sonny should have that info just in case it's needed?" Liz demands feeling her blood pressure rise. Patrick watches the signs he is seeing.

"Liz, honey, calm down. Look at me." She turns to him.

"Deep breaths, relax a little. I am afraid to take your pulse and pressure right now. You look on the verge of stroke levels." He tells her. She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths.

"Good girl. Keep that up a few more minutes. Bring the pressures down a tad." He tells her in a calm soothing voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason demands.

"Taking care of my fiancé. See this is how it works, I watch and when she starts getting stressed, I calm her down." Patrick tells him still talking calmly. Soon Liz's eyes are back open.

"OK?" He asks. She nods.

"Good, now don't do that again." He tells her smiling.

"I'm sorry dear, she just makes my blood pressure rise." She tells him.

"I know. I think we need to go. We can spend the day lounging around and tonight, will be date night." He tells her. She nods.

"Sonny, nice meeting you. Angel, you rock girl." Patrick tells them. Angel walks up to him.

"Can I hug you?" She asks.

"Sure." He states pulling the teen into his arms. Liz hugs Angel when he's done.

"I'm outta here." Liz states.

"Angel, one day next week we'll get together for lunch. Remember what I told you." She tells her.

"I know. If I need anything, I'll call." She tells Liz.

"Good girl." Liz waves and her and Patrick leave.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later Saturday night, Liz and Patrick are at the Port Charles Grill eating. Patrick looks at her.

"I know I asked you this before but now that I have the ring." He stands up and walks over. He gets down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Webber, will you do me the ultimate pleasure and become my wife?" He asks. She nods with tears in her eyes. He slips the ring out of the box and puts it on her ring finger. He then stands and she stands. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She moans into his mouth. He smiles.

"Later tonight I'll make you more then moan." He tells her. She grins. They sit back down to eat some more. Just then Sonny walks up.

"Hey Liz, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. Sam demanded I bring her out tonight for our anniversary." He tells her.

"Where's Sam and the girls then?" Liz asks. He points over to their table a few rows over where Mika and Izzy are sitting.

"Angel decided she didn't want to come after she came down dressed in a very nice looking dress and Sam started in on her." Sonny states. Liz shakes her head.

"Sonny, in today's society, Sam doesn't need to add to the self consciousness that Angel's feeling. Now which dress did she have on?" Liz asks.

"That black one that you and her got yesterday." He tells her.

"Ahh, that was a nice one. Did she have the pearls on too?" Liz asks.

"Yep and she had on her black heals too. I thought she looked real grown up, not in a slutty way but it showed me my little girl is becoming a woman." Sonny states.

"Yep she is, and Sam isn't helping matters Sonny." Liz states.

"No, she isn't. I have told her that after Tuesday, the divorce is going through. I hate the fact that Izzy and Mika are going to be part of a split family but I think that it's really for the best. As the girls start to grow, Sam grows jealous, that's her problem with Angel and I refuse to let Sam keep putting down my daughter because she is prettier then Sam." Sonny tells Liz.

"She needs Daddy to tell her she's becoming a beautiful woman. You'd be surprised how much that would do for her self-esteem. My adopted father never told me that stuff. It wasn't until Jason Quartermain said it, that I thought I was beautiful. You know how Sucky is about telling girls they are pretty. He just wants to bed them and leave them. Now Patrick here, tells me almost daily how beautiful I am, but I think he's biased because he's in love with me." Liz states with a smile.

"Liz, you are a very pretty woman. I am SO PROUD of you. Now Patrick did I see you on one knee proposing over here?" He asks. Liz grins.

"Yep, I officially did it, with the ring and everything." Patrick states grinning.

"Well that's great. Congratulations you two. I wish you all the best." He tells them knowing this was going to break Jason's heart.

"Do you mean that Sonny? I know you think I should be with Jason." Liz states.

"Yes, I personally like you with Jason, but I have no reason not to like Patrick. If he loves you and you love him, that's all that really matters anyway." Sonny states as he sees Sam come from the bathroom.

"Well, I must get back to my table and act like the doting husband for another few days." Sonny states with a sigh.

"I told you from the beginning not to get involved with her but you didn't listen to me Sonny." Liz tells him with a smile.

"I know. Enjoy your meal guys." Sonny states. They all say goodbye. Liz looks at Patrick.

"Sorry, it's not going to be easy for you in this town. You haven't meant the Spencers yet. They seem to think I belong with Lucky. Everyone else says it's Jason." Liz tells him.

"As long as you are in love with me and marrying me, that's all I care about. Everyone else can say whatever they want." Patrick states.

"I do love you, you know?" She asks.

"I know. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be moving here. Now, how is it going to work when I move to town? Are we going to live together or what?" He asks.

"I planned on it." Liz tells him.

"I mean we basically lived together in Nashville anyway, why not just make it official when you move to town? I had a room at Sammy's house but I never stayed there. I always stayed in your apartment anyway." Liz tells him.

"Well that's what I was hoping. I just wanted to ask first. So my last two weeks of work are this week and next week. After that I'll start moving my stuff up." He tells her.

"Do you need me to come help you move? I can take a few days off once I get things rolling and drive down. We can load your truck, my car and get a u-haul trailer to hook onto your truck. Should be able to get everything into that, well that I haven't already brought up." She tells him.

"Yeah, my apartment is looking a tad bare without any living room furniture, and sleeping in the guest room sucks." He tells her.

"Hey you told me I could bring the bedroom set with me." She tells him.

"Yes I did, but I miss the bed down there. It's where we have had a lot of good times." He tells her smiling.

"Yes, that we have." Liz pauses.

"What is it Liz?" Patrick asks.

"Do you want kids? I mean we've never talked about if you wanted kids or not." She asks him.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it. With schooling and such it never crossed my mind to think about kids. What about you?" He asks.

"I used to say no, because of my adoptive parents, but then I got pregnant at 18 and all I wanted was that kid. Now, I do want kids. I just don't know if I want to go through what I did the last time I got pregnant." Liz tells him.

"Liz, I don't know much about obstetrics, I did a rotation in it for med school, but that's about it. Liz, there is no reason that you can't have a nice, healthy pregnancy unless the miscarriage did major damage." He tells her.

"No, my OBGYN said I could have more kids but after one miscarriage, the fear is very real. Patrick I don't think I would survive it if I did have another miscarriage." She tells him. He stands and pulls his chair closer to Liz. He wraps his arms around her.

"Listen, we still have time Liz. If and when we decide to have children, we will talk to the doctor about it then. Just don't worry about it now ok?" He asks.

"Start worrying about you becoming Mrs. Patrick Nathaniel Drake. Let's get married before we make any decisions about becoming parents." He tells her.

"That's fine. I would have to get my IUD taken out first anyway." She tells him.

"Yep, when we are ready to discuss becoming parents, at that point we will talk to the doctor, and get the IUD out and all of that. Until then, just relax. Let's finish eating and go home. I wanna celebrate you becoming my wife." He tells her with a grin. She smiles.

"Me too." She leans over and kisses him.

Half an hour later, they are arriving back at the apartment. Liz closes and locks the door behind her. Patrick picks Liz up in his arms and walks her over to the couch. Just then they hear a knock. Patrick swears and puts Liz down. She walks over and opens the door. There stands Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Liz asks.

"Can I stay here? I can't be in that house any longer with Sam. Liz looks at her.

"Come on in. Why are you saying that?" Liz asks.

"Sam's making it hell on earth. She's stomping around, she's throwing things, and she smacked me today. She hit Daddy." Angel tells her.

"Angel, sit down. Let me call Sonny." Liz states. She calls Sonny as Patrick comes back out. He sits down beside Angel.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Patrick." She states as Liz is on the phone.

"Don't worry about it hon. Let's just try and get things straightened around. I have no problems with you staying here. You know that." He tells her. Liz hangs up the phone.

"Angel, why did you run away? Sonny was worried about you. Where are your guards?" Liz asks.

"I snuck out my bedroom window. Sam's idea to put a trellis there, I think she was wanting me to run away." Angel demands.

"Well, no more running Angelica. I mean it. You are 13 years old now. It's time to start growing up a little bit." Liz tells her. Just then there is a knock on the door. Liz opens it and in walks Sonny. Liz sees the handprint on his cheek.

"I'll kill the bitch. Not only did she smack Angel, she smacked you too?" Liz asks.

"Twice." He tells her.

"I'll kill the bitch. Angel is NOT going back to that house as long as Sam is there." Liz demands.

"Sam's out. I have Francis packing her stuff now. She's out on her ass with no money. Her smacking my daughter means she doesn't even get the divorce settlement now. She's moving into a room above Kelley's. I paid for a months rent for her there. After that, she's done. She either gets a job or finds another rich man to mooch off of. Liz for now, because of Sam, there's no telling what she might do, I want to put a guard on you too." He tells her.

"I want Johnny or Francis." She states.

"That's fine. Max and Trevor are going on Angel, Milo and Pete are on Mika and Izzy has Cody and Zack. I was going to see about putting Jason on you too. He lives here and needs the time away from Missy anyway." Sonny states.

"Sonny, I don't want Jason guarding me. It's hard enough being in the same town as him." Liz demands.

"Liz, I don't give a shit. Jason is THE BEST. I want the best on my family. Francis is going to be tailing Sam because Jason refuses to do that one. So to feel more comfortable, I want Johnny and Jason on you." Sonny demands not budging on this one.

"Fine, he gets the nightshift and is OUTSIDE my apartment." Liz tells Sonny.

"Fine. If that's what you want I'll let you have that one." He tells her. Liz looks at Patrick.

"If it's what has to be done for your safety fine, but I don't like the idea of Jason being around all the time myself." Patrick states.

"Patrick, it's you I love. If Jason is on the night shift, I'll never see him anyway." Liz tells him. Patrick nods.

"Ok, I'll call Max, Trevor, Johnny and Jason to meet me here. I'll give them their new assignments. Angel, it's ok to come home." He tells her. Liz looks at Angel.

"I'll go with Dad." She states. Liz nods.

"Ok. Here sweetie." She states handing Angel a key.

"What's this?" Angel asks.

"It's a key to my apartment. You are welcome here anytime you want. Now you can get in if I'm not here." She tells Angel.

"Thanks Liz." Angel states wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"No problem sweetie." She states. They hear a knock on the door. Liz walks over and in walks Jason and Missy. Liz sighs. She goes and sits back down by Patrick. He wraps an arm around her.

"What do you want?" Missy asks looking disgusted.

"I wanted to talk to Jason." Sonny states.

"We had just left the doctor when you called. I'll be right back. Let me take her up to the penthouse." He tells them. Sonny nods. Jason grabs Missy's hand and pulls her up.

"I don't want to go. I want to know what's going on." She demands.

"It's business. You don't need to know, now lets go. I'm taking you up to the penthouse and Marco will be outside. You are under house arrest again tonight. Especially after what the doctor said today." Jason demands. Missy looks at him.

"Your anger is making my blood pressure rise." She demands. Liz laughs.

"Excuse me little girl, you know nothing about Jason Morgan." Missy demands.

"Really? His anger? Has he thrown things at you yet and told you to 'get the fuck out'?" Liz asks.

"No." Missy demands.

"Then you haven't had to deal with his anger. I dealt with his anger. I dodged books and whatever else he could get his hands on right after the accident. So shut up, be the nice little mob moll, go up to your penthouse suite, and relax. Put your feet up and know that you are being taken care of." Liz tells her with disgust. Jason hangs his head in shame over what Liz had said.

"Listen little girl, you have no clue how hard my life is." Missy demands.

"Sure, you are married to a multi-millionaire who if you treated with an ounce of respect wouldn't be so 'angry' towards you. You have everyone catering to what ever the hell you want." Liz demands.

"I was fucking sold by my father." Missy demands.

"You were not. You were arranged out. If you were sold, Jason would be using you as a slave instead of treating you as a spoiled childish wife. Now get the hell out of my apartment, that I pay for myself, and go back to your penthouse that your fucking husband owns." Liz demands. Patrick picks her up.

"We'll be back." He demands. He takes her back to the bedroom.

"Mind telling me what the hell that little scene was out there? You acted jealous." He demands.

"I'm sorry Patrick, but she acts like she has it so fucking bad. Jason isn't a bad guy. His anger I had to deal with was after his accident. It was after he woke up with no memory of who he was or anyone else was. All he asks of her is to sit in that penthouse and read her magazines, watch TV. Basically have a life of leisure and she refuses to do it. Why? Because she thinks she is his little side kick and she knows he doesn't want to be married to her." Liz demands.

"Well, that's their problem, not yours. Unless you want Jason back." Patrick states. Liz looks at him.

"No, I want you, I love you. I want a life with you, not him. You have to trust me on that one." She tells him.

"I'm trying Liz, I really am, and then you act all jealous when Jason comes around with Missy. I have to ask myself why." He tells her.

"Patrick, you knew me coming home I would have to face my demons. This is part of it. I had always dreamed from the time I met Jason Quartermain, that by now we would be married with kids. Then AJ got drunk and Jason tried to stop him from driving and got his head bashed into a tree. My dreams died that day Patrick and not even a month later so did my baby. Then I ran. Now I'm back and it's all coming down on me, and I don't know how to deal with it all." Liz tells him.

"Figure it out. You have 3 and a half weeks to figure it out Liz. To figure out if you want me here with you or if you want to be up in that penthouse with Jason. I'm uprooting my life here all because I want to be with you. All I'm asking you to do, is figure out if I belong in it or not." He tells her. She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"You do. Patrick, I can't go back. He's NOT Jason Quartermain. He's Jason Morgan, the man that will marry a woman as a business deal. My Jason would never have done that. I've moved on. I have a life with you that I love. Jason is my past, and yes, I have to deal with my past." She tells him.

"Maybe you should deal with that before we even consider getting married." Patrick tells her.

"NO! I want you. That is not in doubt in my mind. All I have to come to terms with is seeing Jason with Missy or whoever he ends up with and a child, a child that he is a father too, while he told me to abort ours when I told Jason Morgan I was pregnant. Jason Quartermain was excited. He couldn't wait for that baby. Then after the accident, the first thing Jason Morgan said to me was abort the bastard." How do I even forgive him for that Patrick?" She demands.

"Figure it out Liz because if you don't, it's going to drag us down too." He tells her.

"I don't know how." Liz demands.

"Confront him about it. Do what you have to do Liz. I hate seeing what being back here is doing to you." Patrick states grabbing her wrist to take her pulse rate.

"Even after the time we've spent in here away from him, your pulse is still racing Liz. This isn't healthy. Maybe you being here isn't healthy for you." Patrick states.

"I can't leave Patrick. I can't leave Angel now, she needs me. 10 years ago, it wasn't as big of a deal, she was 3 years old. Now she's a teenager. She needs someone. Her mom isn't here, it has to be me." Liz tells him.

"Well, then you need to deal with Morgan and Spencer and put them officially in the past. Then and only then will you be able to move forward with me, and be happy with me, and have that family with me that we were talking about." He tells her.

"I know. I just don't know how." She tells him.

"That's for you to figure out. Now lets go get this meeting done, get them out of here, and we can go to bed." He tells her. She nods. She stands up off the bed and wraps her arms around him.

"I do love you Patrick." She tells him. He hugs her. The separate, and she walks out. He watches her.

"I know you love me, but I don't know anymore if you are IN love with me." He states to no one. He then follows her out.

Back out in the living room, Liz is sitting on the couch. Sonny looks at the guys around.

"Ok, Jason, Johnny, you guys are on Liz. Johnny you get the days and Jason, you get night time. Max, Trevor, you are on Angel. Things went on tonight and Sam has been kicked out. I am worried about everyone's safety and that includes Liz because we all know how Sam feels about Liz." Sonny states. The guys all nod. Jason speaks up.

"When do you want me to start?" He asks.

"Tonight. The rules are, outside the apartment." Sonny tells him. Jason looks at Liz. He sees her sitting there.

"Are you sure Liz?" He asks.

"My rules Morgan. Live by them. You get the night shift and you get to stand outside the apartment like the guard you are." She tells him. He looks weird at her.

"Oh, and I got engaged tonight so don't listen in at the door." She tells him with a smirk. Jason nods.

"Yes ma'am. If your done Sonny, I'll go take my post." Jason states looking dejected. Sonny nods. Liz smiles knowing she hurt him that time. Patrick watches her throw their engagement in his face. He sighs. Sonny looks at her.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asks her.

"Why shouldn't I? He has done nothing but hurt me since he became Jason Morgan. I finally let him know that I'm over him and over what we had." She tells Sonny. Patrick speaks up.

"No, you did what I feared you were going to do. You threw our relationship in his face to hurt him. You wanted to hurt him. You enjoyed that one Liz and don't tell me you didn't." Sonny sighs. Johnny go take Jason's post and send him in. Everyone else out." He tells them. Max looks at Angel.

"I'll take you home. Come on." He states. She nods and heads out with Max. Jason comes in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asks.

"Sit down. Liz you sit down. Patrick, sorry if this hurts you but this needs to stop." Sonny states.

"I agree. I love Liz and want a life with her but it won't be a happy one as long as these two keep doing the crap they do to each other. Liz, it's time. Clear the air. Tell Jason everything, figure out what the hell you want then tell me. There will be no wedding until I know that we can get married without Jason hanging over us like a black cloud." He tells them standing up.

"I'm heading for a walk." He states. Sonny nods.

"Ok, you two. Hash it out. I'll play referee to make sure it's fair." He tells them. Jason looks at Sonny.

"I don't have anything to hash out. I know I was an asshole, I know that Liz has every reason to hate me, but as long as she's holding onto the anger, she will never be able to move on from me or move on to me which ever she wants." Liz laughs.

"Do you honestly think that after you told to, and I quote you here, 'abort the bastard' that I would ever forgive you?" She asks.

"Liz, I know I said that. I regret that every day of my life and am so glad that you didn't agree with me, but Liz, I can't go back and take those words back. I can't just grab them out of your head and erase them. Anyway, the baby died. There's nothing that I can say or do that will change the fact that when you first told me about it, I wanted it dead and now it is." He tells her. Sonny looks at his daughter.

"Listen to me Liz, I love you, I love Jason, hell I'm even beginning to like Patrick, but you and Patrick can't go on like this, you and Jason can't go on like this. You are going to have to learn to forgive Jason, I'm not saying forget what happened, but forgive him. Jason is a part of my life and my business. Your younger sisters call him uncle. You are going to have to be in the same room as him sometimes. For your mental sake, and your life with or without Patrick, you need to learn to deal with it and move on." He tells her.

"So I'm just not supposed to care that Jason wanted me to abort my child?" She asks.

"NO, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying this crap that you and he does needs to stop. His cockiness is good for certain things but not always, and Liz, your sarcastic wit is good at certain times but not always. It's time to stop and the two of you talk it out. Figure out a way to get along." Sonny states.

"I got along fine the last 10 years." Liz tells Sonny.

"Yes, but you were in Nashville, and didn't see Jason. Now that you are here and seeing him, you are becoming a, and excuse me for saying this but, you are becoming a hateful bitch. All you do with Jason is snipe at him. I can see why you throw your attitude at Missy. She's married to Jason, for now, and is 4 months pregnant with his child. I can see how that hurts you Liz, but you have Patrick, and as much as I don't want to say this, he does love you and care about you. Now you need to decide if you love him as much as he loves you, or if you love that he's safe for you. Love shouldn't be safe Liz. Love is this wild and crazy ride. Look at me and Brenda, a lot of people thought we were toxic to each other but she was the only one I could be myself with, she was the love of my life, and it wasn't easy. Giving my heart to her wasn't safe, she hurt me in the past, I hurt her in the past, but we worked through it and we became an unbeatable force until she was diagnosed with breast cancer. I contacted everyone to get her help. Liz, when you think about your future, you need to figure out if you want Patrick to be the one beside you, holding your hand, coaching you through the birth of your kids, or Jason. You need to decide if it's Patrick you want sitting beside you when you are old and gray or if it's Jason. These are questions I can't answer, only you can." Sonny tells her. Liz looks at Sonny with tears in her eyes.

"But I can't do it again Sonny, I can't put myself into Jason's life like that." She tells him.

"Why? Is it because you don't want to be there or are you scared that he will hurt you again?" Sonny asks her.

"I can't because I can't be that person anymore. I've changed, the last 10 years I've changed. I'm not that person I was." She tells him.

"That doesn't answer my question Liz. Are you saying that you can't be in Jason's life like that because you are scared he hurt you or because you can't see your life without Patrick?" Sonny asks.

"I need Patrick. He keeps me grounded." Liz tells him.

"What about Jason?" Sonny asks.

"Jason, never could keep me grounded, he was what let me be free and wild." She tells him.

"Well, do this for me Liz, close your eyes." She does.

"Picture yourself at 75. Who is sitting in that rocking chair beside you? Is it Jason or is it Patrick?" He asks. She opens her eyes.

"It's Patrick." She tells him.

"That's the answer then Liz. It's Patrick that you love and can't live without. So now, you need to let the anger at Jason go. You need to move on and be happy with Patrick, but the only way to do that is to let the anger at Jason go." Sonny tells her. Patrick walks in.

"How's things going?" He asks. Liz runs over and wraps her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Patrick." She states crying.

"Hey, what are you sorry about? I figured that we would end up going through this after we moved here. There's a lot in your past you have to let go. Jason is the big one. What have you come up with?" He asks.

"I love you, I'm in love with you. I want to marry you, I want to have your kids. I want to be in a rocking chair rocking next to you at 70." She tells him.

"That's what I want too. Now, can you let the anger at Jason go? Liz, when you told me what happened, we talked about why he had those bouts of anger and how he was very child like and didn't know how to censer what he should censer. I explained the medical reasons for it." Liz nods.

"Now, you need to look into your heart and forgive him. Not for him but for you Liz." He tells her. She nods. She turns and looks at Jason.

"Jason, for me, I forgive you." She tells him. He nods.

"Liz, as much as it pains me to see you rely on him, congratulations on the engagement. All I want for you is to be happy, and if he's the one to do it, I'll step aside, but Liz, I want us to be friends. I do need you in my life, if friends is all it can be, I can live with that." He tells her. She wraps her arms around him.

"Give me some time Jason. I can't promise friendship right now." She tells him.

"Take the time. Yell at me again if you need to, do whatever it takes, I just want my friend back the most." He tells her. She looks at Patrick.

"Hey, as long as it's my ring your wearing and you come home every night to my bed, you can be friends with him all you want." Patrick tells her. She nods. Jason wraps an arm around her.

"Liz, I do love you. That hasn't changed. Just know that if push comes to shove and he hurts you, I'll kill him." Jason tells her.

"If he hurts me, I'll kill him myself." She tells him with a smile.

"Dude, if I hurt her, I'm running for my life because Sammy will kill me." Patrick tells them all grinning. Liz laughs.

"Yeah he would." She tells him.

"Ok. Are Liz and Jason going to be able to be in the same room and get along now?" Sonny asks.

"I can. What about you Jason?" She asks.

"I need a few days myself. I have lost you, and I have to come to terms with that. Sonny, can we send Paulie to work a few nights while I wrap my mind around this?" He asks.

"Yes, as much as I want you on her because you are the best, if you can't do it Jason, Paulie can." Sonny tells him.

"Just until I reach the point where seeing her doesn't make my heart feel like it's being ripped out of my chest Sonny." Sonny sighs.

"Sorry man. I know this sucks." Sonny tells him. They see Liz and Patrick off in their own little world.

"It does but look at that smile on her face. She's honestly happy. I can't fault her for that." Jason states.

"Why don't you take a few days, and take a bike ride. Clear your head." Sonny suggests.

"Is now a good time?" He asks.

"No, but you will be much better to me with a clear head then what you are right now to me. Go Jason." Sonny tells him. Jason nods. Liz looks at Sonny.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. He walks over and wraps his arms around his daughter.

"Don't be. It had to dealt with and better now then later." He tells her.

"Now, I'm going to call Paulie to be on the door tonight. Johnny will be here first thing in the morning. Enjoy tonight and Congratulations again Liz." He tells her.

"Thanks Dad." She tells him smiling.

"Your welcome kid. Now who's going to walk you down the aisle?" He asks.

"I don't know. Let me figure out a date and such then I'll start the planning." She tells him. Sonny nods.

"Let me know. I'll pay for the wedding. After all you are my daughter it is my job." He tells her.

"I'm thinking of calling Dear old Jeff and telling him he needs to pay for it." She tells him. Sonny laughs.

"You can try that. See if he will pay for it." He tells her.

"Sammy always said he would pay for it too." Liz states.

"Well, I'm the father of the bride I get to decide and if Jeff doesn't I will. You don't need to have Sammy do it." Sonny tells her. She nods.

"Thanks." She tells him.

"Ok, now I'm outta here. Enjoy kids." He tells them. Patrick looks at her.

"So it's official? We are engaged?" He asks.

"Yep." She states with a huge grin. He picks her up and swings her around.

"WOO HOO!" He yells. She laughs. He leans down and kisses her. The kiss gets heated and he picks her up. He carries her back to their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three weeks later Patrick is in Port Charles. He has moved officially in with Liz. He is starting work at General Hospital in another week. Liz has gotten the stuff up and running for Sammy. She and Angel have been spending a lot of time together as sisters and spending nights with Patrick. Liz feels for the first time in a long time like she has a home and she is happy. Patrick is laying next to Liz in bed reading a medical journal.

"When do you start classes?" Liz asks.

"I start them in the fall Liz, we have time. I've only got classes one day a week, I'll drive to NYC the night before and come back that night after classes. They are working with me at GH on it." He tells her.

"So one night a week I won't have you in bed with me?" She asks.

"No. I have classes at 8 am. I don't want to have to get up at 4 and leave here at 5." He tells her.

"Ok, that will give me one night a week to take Angel out to dinner then. Sam is being a real bitch with this divorce." Liz states.

"Yeah, she wanted me to be a witness for her side. I told her she wouldn't like what I said." Patrick states.

"Why would she want you to testify for her? You don't know her." Liz states.

"I know, but she thinks that I believe that Sonny was a horrible person and treated her like hell." He tells her. Liz laughs.

"Sonny is asking me to testify on his behalf. I told him if I do it, she will bring up the fact that I am his biological daughter. He's leaving it up to me if I want to testify or not." Liz tells Patrick.

"Well?" Patrick asks.

"I want to, but if I do, then Deke will find out about me and I'll be in danger." She tells him.

"Liz, Sonny and or Sammy will assign you a guard, you are a crack shot with that gun you have. I'm not worried about Deke. Deke won't do anything to you." Patrick tells her.

"I think I'm going to tell Sonny I'll do it." Liz states.

"Let me know what day, I'll be there to support you." He tells her. She nods. He leans over and kisses her.

"We should go to bed." He states.

"Yeah, I have to call Sonny tomorrow, and then go into the warehouse for a little bit." Liz states. Patrick nods.

"Yeah, I have orientation tomorrow at GH. Then I told Angel I would take her out to lunch. She asked me if I would." Patrick states.

"I am so glad you get along with Angel. I need to start spending more time with Izzy and Mika myself." Liz states.

"How about you pick them up tomorrow and Angel and I will meet you guys at the park. I'll bring some food from Kelly's." Patrick states.

"Sounds good. I'll ask Sonny about it tomorrow." Liz states.

"Ok, give me a call." He tells her. Soon they are lying back on their pillows.

"Patrick?" Liz asks.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I love you." She tells him. He smiles.

"I love you too Liz, now go to bed." He tells her. She rolls over onto her side. He rolls behind her and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back so her back is to his chest. He leans over and kisses her hairline. Soon they are both asleep.

The next morning Liz is at the warehouse talking to Sonny.

"Patrick and I discussed it, and if Deke finds out he finds out. I can't keep hiding the fact I'm your daughter. I'll do it dad." She tells him.

"Oh Liz, I'm grateful you want to do that. Thank you so much." He tells her. She nods.

"Patrick and I were wondering if I could take Izzy and Mika to the park today. He's taking Angel to lunch and he was wondering about doing a picnic with Angel, Mika, and Izzy." Liz states.

"I'm sure they would love it." He tells her. She nods.

"I'll head to the house and get them then." Liz states.

"You do that. Just tell Miranda that I cleared it." He states mentioning the nanny for the twins. Liz nods.

At Sonny's Liz walks in. She sees Jason sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asks.

"Hiding from Missy. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"I came to pick up Izzy and Mika. I'm meeting Patrick and Angel at the park." Liz states.

"Ok, Miranda has them upstairs I'll go get them." He states standing up.

"Hey Liz, can I tag along?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Sure Jason." She states. He nods. She calls Patrick to tell him that Jason is coming too.

"Fine." He states. Angel hears that. She looks at Patrick.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, Uncle Jason is coming with Liz to the park when we meet the girls." He states.

"I take it you don't like that idea?" Angel asks.

"I'm trying real hard here Angel to not hate the guy but he was real crappy to Liz after his accident and he hurt Liz a lot." Patrick tells her.

"I know. I don't remember much from back then but I do remember her being upset. I didn't know why though." Angel states.

"Every time I see him, I want to beat him up. Angel you do know that's not the way to be though right?" He asks.

"Yes, but you feel like that because you love my sister and you don't want to see anyone hurt her. Patrick, I understand that what Daddy and Uncle Jason do is wrong. They are criminals. But I love them despite that." She tells him.

"I know Angel. There's nothing wrong with loving your dad and Uncle Jason. Liz has gotten past what Jason did. I just need to deal with it myself now." He tells her. She finishes up her sundae.

"How about we get the food and head to the park now, what does Uncle Jason and the girls like?" He asks. She orders for them. Patrick then orders for him and Liz.

At the park Liz is watching the twins run and play on the swings. She is trying to forget who is sitting on the bench next to her. Jason looks at her.

"Have you thought what it would be like if our kid and lived?" He asks.

"Jason, I think about that every day. Would we have been married by now raising our son or daughter? Would I be raising the child as a single parent? Would I be together with Patrick right now if our child had lived? Jason, the thing I learned though, is that I can't live with the what ifs. If I try to, it will destroy me." Liz tells him.

"I can't help but think of the what ifs, especially right now with Missy pregnant with my child. I know that I would not have married her or even becoming a father to this baby, if our child had lived." He tells her.

"How do you know that? When I left town, you still wanted nothing to do with me and before I miscarried, you didn't want the baby either." Liz tells him.

"Liz, the one thing I do know, is that if you had stayed in town, and hadn't miscarried our child, seeing you grow with the pregnancy, would have made me want to be a father to my child. Look at me with my baby with Missy. I can't stand her, that child was created one night because I was horny and drunk, but as much as I hate Missy, seeing my baby growing in her womb, I love that child, no matter who his mother is." Jason states.

"His?" She asks.

"We found out it's a boy. She has already signed custody over to me after he's born." Jason states. Liz looks at him.

"She wanted a girl. If the child had been a girl then she would have fought custody." Jason states.

"Well you know the doctors could be wrong." Liz states.

"I know, that's why I've had her sign off already. Now it doesn't matter." Jason states. Liz smiles.

"So what are you going to name him?" Liz asks.

"I don't know. How do you pick a name for a baby?" Jason asks.

"Well, the way I looked at it, was a name that I liked the sound of. Like if our baby had been a girl, I probably would have named her Alexia Renee." Liz states.

"Alexia Renee Morgan?" Jason asks looking at her. She nods.

"That's not bad. What if it had been a boy?" He asks.

"I have no clue. I had been thinking about that but I figured our baby would have been a girl." Liz states. Jason nods.

"I don't know how to pick a baby name." Jason tells her.

"Well get a baby name book and flip through it. Find some names you like and go from there." Liz tells him. He nods.

"I guess." He tells her.

"Don't stress. You still have what 4 months before the baby is born?" Jason nods.

"Just don't stress. You might not come up with a name until after he's born." Liz tells him. Just then Patrick and Angel come walking up. Liz calls the girls over. Patrick starts handing out food and beverages. Liz slips into silence eating her Grilled Chicken salad. Soon the kids are done with their burgers and fries.

"Can we go play Lizzy?" Mika asks.

"Yes, but stay where Uncle Jason, Patrick and I can see you." She tells him. Angel looks at Liz.

"Liz come take a walk with me?" She asks. Liz nods.

"Excuse us gentlemen, we must go have a girls chat." Liz states standing up. Jason nods.

"I'll keep an eye on the monsters out there." He states. Liz nods. Jason looks at Patrick.

"You don't like me much do you?" He asks.

"I don't like how you treated Liz. Yes, I do know what happened and how it affected your brain, but still as a man that loves Liz, I just don't like how you treated her." Patrick states.

"I know, I could use my brain injury as the reason and say I didn't know better but I did treat her wrong. I will never be able to make up for that." Jason tells him.

"Jason, you and I will get along for the girls sake but that's about it. We will never be best friends or anything because face it, I have the girl you want and I know that." He tells her.

"Patrick, while we are being honest here, yes, I do want Liz but more importantly I want Liz happy, if that's with you, fine. Do I like it no, but will I hurt her because of it? No." Patrick nods.

"Good because if you hurt her, enforcer or not, I'll kill you. I can make it look like an accident." Patrick tells him.

"I think if I hurt her again, she would kill me." Jason states.

"She is a crack shot with her gun." Patrick states.

"She carries a gun?" Jason asks.

"Yep, Sammy wanted her trained in fire arms and got her one to carry. She has the concealed weapons permit and everything. She's actually talked me into learning to shoot. We started going to the range together in Nashville, but since I've moved here we haven't had time." Patrick states.

"I'll give her the address of the range we use. They are really good, it's a members only thing so I'll get it set up with Sonny." Jason states. Patrick nods.

"She'd probably like that. She likes to go once a week so she doesn't get rusty. She doesn't have to use it very often, matter of fact I've only seen her pull it once and she didn't have to fire it then. We were out to dinner when Jorge Ortiz walked up to us. She asked him to leave and when he didn't she quietly took it out of her handbag and pointed it at him under the table. She then looked at him and said 'I have a 9mm pointed at the family jewels, you don't leave, I shoot them off and then when the cops get called I tell them I was protecting myself.' I broke out laughing. He didn't believe her until she lifted the tablecloth and saw her 9MM. Then he backed away calling her a crazy bitch." Patrick states. Jason grins.

"She's a tough cookie. You know it's funny with my brain injury, I don't remember the Quartermains, but I remember Liz. I mean, not actual things we did together, but I remember her smartass attitude she used to have, and things like that." Jason tells him.

"You are an interesting case. I would LOVE to be your neurologist." Patrick states. Jason looks at him.

"You would?" He asks.

"Jason, as much as I don't like what you did to Liz, your brain injury interests me." Patrick states.

"Well, as of right now, I'm not having any problems, but if I do, I'll think of bringing you on board." Jason states. Patrick grins.

"Tony Jones, is the one that mentioned you to me. I've seen your scans, he's trying to get me up to date on everything, since he's looking to go down on his practice as I get more and more used to how things are done, and get my credentials fully. I have to be a resident through this year because of me taking the classes this fall to finish my training. Liz thinks I'm here to be a full fledged doctor, but I haven't told her, I'm still listed as a resident." Patrick tells him. I knew that before I moved here. I had talked to Dr. Quartermain about it, and he asked if I would mind being a resident again this year since I'm still so new and all."

"So what's that mean?" He asks.

"It means I'll be on call more often, and not get as many days off as say Tony Jones who has seniority. I'll be doing more stints in the ER and such but if a case comes in that needs a neurologist, when I'm on call, then they won't have to call Tony in on his days off." Patrick tells him.

"Why haven't you told Liz that?" He asks.

"She hates me being a resident. Residents are basically the underdogs in the medical world. We get treated like crap, and she hates when we plan dinner or something and the call comes in and I have to go in to the hospital. Yes it can happen as a neurosurgeon too but not as often." Patrick tells him.

"Don't you think she should know?" Jason asks.

"I'm telling her, but I haven't yet. I know by Monday she will have to know because that's my first shift at GH." He tells Jason.

"Ahh ok." Jason states.

"I understand before the accident you were planning on being a doctor?" He asks.

"A pediatrician. I hadn't decided until I started doing my rounds and when I got to my peds round I loved it. I actually remember some of what I'd learned taking medical classes. It's funny what I do and don't remember. Tony wanted me to be institutionalized after my accident." Jason states.

"Yeah, he showed me your medical file where he put on it that he recommended you be institutionalized. That you wouldn't know right from wrong, all that." He states.

"Yeah, but Monica and Alan refused and now I'm glad they did." Jason states.

"Yeah, from what I've seen most of what your problem was you went back to being basically a child. If you are taught right from wrong you would learn it all again. Tony and I don't fully agree on a few things." Patrick states. Liz and Angel come over.

"And what are we talking about?" Liz asks.

"Jason, and his brain injury." Patrick states.

"Even when you aren't working you are working aren't you?" She asks.

"Yep." Patrick states. Liz leans down and kisses him.

"That's why I love you." She states.

"Liz what would you think if I switched my neurologist over to Patrick? He seems to want to take it on." Jason asks.

"That's between you and Patrick. If you feel comfortable with it, and he is then do it." Liz states.

"I know how much you hate Tony Jones." Liz tells him. Patrick laughs.

"I'm not liking the man much either from what little I've met him. He just rubs me the wrong way." Patrick states.

"I know that he and I butted heads when Jason had his accident. He kept telling me not to tell Jason about the baby, let him remember on his own if he was going to remember but like I told Tony, that isn't something I can ignore forever. So I told him. Tony yelled at me, Jason threw a book at me, and I ended up miscarrying, but I don't regret telling Jason the truth." Liz states.

"To tell you the truth Liz, at the beginning I probably would have told you the same thing, but once it became apparent that he wasn't going to remember his past, I probably would have Okayed you to tell him." Patrick states.

"It was 2 weeks after he woke up that I told him. Tony was preaching the institution for Jason and I wanted to give him something to fight for." Liz states. Patrick nods.

"Now, see I wouldn't have suggested the institution for Jason to begin with. It's not like he wasn't capable of taking care of himself, he just needed to be taught how to again." Patrick states.

"He's come a long way since he woke up." Liz states. Jason nods.

"It hasn't been easy but I couldn't stand being with Alan and Monica, Edward was pushing me to be the same Jason I was. I just couldn't deal with it." He states. Liz nods. Angel looks at Jason.

"Uncle Jason, can I ask a question?" She asks. He nods.

"When did you meet Liz?" She asks. Jason looks at her.

"I honestly don't remember. I remember some things about Liz, like general things but when it comes down to when I met her or anything like that, I don't remember hon. I wish I did." He states. Liz looks at her.

"Do you want to hear the story?" She asks. Angel nods. Liz sits down.

"I was good friends with Jason's sister Emily. Jason had been away at school and so I hadn't met him. I'd seen him in passing yeah when he came home for breaks, but when I actually met him, was the summer I was 17. I was living with Audrey full time but she had decided she wanted to take a little trip. Monica and Alan agreed to let me stay with them while Grams was gone. I was sitting in the living room one day when he walked in. He had just gotten home from school for the summer. He came in and saw me sitting on the couch reading a book. He asked if I was a new adopted sister. I told him no, a friend of Emily's that was staying for a few weeks. I introduced myself to him and he said something along the lines of 'ahh Audrey's grand daughter.' I nodded my head. He told me it was nice meeting me and left the room.

Later that night we were sitting at dinner; I was sitting next to Jason. Emily was out on a date. Jason and I started talking and after dinner we went out to lounge by the pool. We talked some more. Well about 2 am we decided we better go to bed so we went back into the house and went to bed.

After that Jason and I became friends. We would hang out together when Emily wasn't around and such. We would go out to lunch and stuff." Liz tells her. Angel nods wrapped up in the story. Patrick is looking bored and Jason is watching with interest.

"Anyway, it wasn't until my 18th birthday that Jason made his move. It was Emily, Jason, me and Emily's then boyfriend Juan. We had gone out to dinner and Jason and I were kind of feeling like the 3rd and 4th wheels so we kind of just hung together and talked. After dinner Emily and Juan decided we needed to split up for awhile so Jason and I went to the overlook and sat there talking. I don't remember how we got on the subject, but he asked me what my one birthday wish was.

I told him it was for someone to like me as me, Elizabeth Webber, the adopted Webber. He leaned over and whispered to me, that he liked me for me, the nice, caring, woman I was. He then leaned in and kissed me." Liz stops. Angel sighs.

"That's so romantic." She gushes. Liz smiles.

"That was Jason Quartermain. That's not the man sitting next to you." Liz states with a sad sigh. Patrick watches and tries not to feel jealous. Angel looks at Liz.

"So how did you meet Patrick?" She asks.

"I met him in the ER at the hospital. I had fallen and sprained my ankle. Patrick was working ER that night and was the doctor that wrapped my ankle. He called me a week later using the excuse he wanted to check up on his patient, and the rest is history." Liz states. Angel laughs.

"Not quite as romantic as Jason Quartermain was." Angel states.

"No, but just as sweet of a person as Jason Quartermain was. Patrick isn't the most romantic guy in the world but Angel, you don't need romance in your life, you need stability, love, respect, everything that I get with Patrick." Liz tells her. Patrick smiles and throws his arm around Liz. Jason winces but shakes off the feeling. Liz looks out at the twins playing on the swings.

"I guess we should get them home. Izzy, Mika, come on, time to go." Liz calls. They come on the run.

"This was fun Lizzie, thanks." Mika says hugging her.

"No problem. We'll do it again sometime." She tells them. Patrick stands up.

"How are we doing this?" He asks.

"I'll take Jason, Angel, and the twins home then meet you at the apartment, of we can all pile in the vehicles and all head to Sonny's. If we do that he'll probably want us all to stay for dinner." Liz states.

"I should head back to the penthouse and check on Missy." Jason sighs. Liz smiles. Patrick looks at Liz.

"How about I take your car and run the kids back to Sonny's, you take Jason home in my truck, then you can catch a ride over to Sonny's with Jason and Missy for dinner?" He asks. Liz looks at him.

"You want me and Missy in the same car?" She asks.

"Liz, Missy takes a Limo, you can sit up front with the driver if you want. It's fine." Jason states.

"Are you sure?" She asks. Jason nods.

"I'll make sure Missy knows to be on her best behavior and we can go from there." Liz nods.

"Ok. That's what we'll do." Liz and Patrick switch keys. They all stand to leave. All three girls hug Liz.

Patrick's truck a few minutes later. Jason looks at the thing.

"You can drive this?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yep. It's a bit big, but as long as I have the room to park it and such I'm fine. Just don't ask me to back the thing up." Liz states laughing. Jason grins. They climb in and the truck roars to life.

"It's even a 5 speed stick? When did you learn to drive stick?" He asks.

"Patrick taught me." She states. She takes off in first. She hits the stop sign and pulls out. He watches her shift into second as they pick up some speed. Soon they are pulling into the towers. Liz parks the truck and they get out. Liz hits the lock button and locks it up. They head to the elevators. Jason smiles.

"I'm impressed. You handled that thing like a pro." Liz laughs.

"It's not really that bad. It's just big. It's a full ton Chevy Silverado with a small lift on it. No big deal really." Liz states as they step into the elevator. Liz hits the button for her floor and Jason hits the button for the penthouse level.

"Just come on up and get us when you are ready to go." He states.

"Ok, I want to freshen up before we leave." Liz tells him.

"No problem. I probably have to have world war 20 with Missy too." He states with a sigh. Liz grins.

"You do know that you don't have to put up with her." Liz states.

"I know but if I don't keep her where I know what she does, I'm afraid of what she'll do to the baby." Jason states. Liz nods. The elevator doors open on the 6th floor.

"Ok, I'll be up in about an hour?" She asks. He nods. The elevator doors close.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour later Liz is in the elevator riding up to the penthouse level. She gets off and hears Missy screaming. She sighs and looks at Marco on the door.

"They been like this for long?" She asks.

"It's just her. Jason has been calm through it all, she's the one making all the noise." He states. Liz nods. Marco knocks on the door. Jason opens it and sees Liz.

"Come on in." He states. Liz walks into Jason's penthouse and laughs.

"I know, it's so not what I would do." He states.

"Is any of this even yours?" She asks seeing the bright pink furniture and the pink walls. Jason shakes his head.

"Nope. I have my own room though come see." He states. Liz follows through to Jason's room. He opens the door. Liz sees a nice solid oak floor with a pool table and a wet bar. Liz grins.

"This is more like what Jason Morgan would want." She states.

"Yep, I basically live in here. I even have a bathroom through that door." He states pointing. Liz grins.

"It's that bad huu?" She asks.

"You have no clue." He tells her. They head back out to the living room. Missy is pouting on the couch. She looks at Jason and points to Missy.

"She seems to think that you and I spent the day together having sex not with the kids and Patrick." Jason tells her. Liz laughs.

"How about you ask Patrick and the girls Missy?" Liz asks.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Liz demands. Jason laughs.

"Come on Missy. Time to go be the nice little mob wife and have a family dinner." Jason states. Missy gets up and stomps out. Liz and Jason roll their eyes at her attitude. They get into the elevator. Marco had gone down to get the car already after Liz got there. They get out of the elevator in the underground parking garage. Marco is standing with the door open. Missy gets in, Jason looks at Liz. She climbs in and he follows. Jason chooses to sit next to Missy acting like the devoting husband. Liz grins.

"So Missy, you don't want him but no one else can have him?" Liz asks.

"Not while he's married to me." She states. Liz grins.

"How about you, do the same rules apply?" Liz asks.

"Of course. I've never cheated on Jason." Both Jason and Liz laugh at that one.

"Missy, I have heard rumors since I've gotten back into town, let's see there was Jasper Jax, ok, he's kinda cute. There's Tony Jones, EWW, there was Matt Hunter, haven't seen him but from what I've heard cute. But my favorite was Lucky Spencer? Missy, I've been there done that with him, he's not good in bed to begin with and second of all, eww, don't mess with Spencers. They are a headache no one needs." Liz states with a grin.

"Those are just rumors." Missy demands. Jason laughs.

"Jasper wasn't a rumor. I know you slept with him, I also know about all the other ones. Missy anytime you leave the penthouse you are watched. Do you think I'm that stupid?" He asks. Missy looks at him.

"Yeah, I do know what you've been up to behind my back and you know what Missy? I don't care. In the end, it's going to be you that looks like a fool. I'm going to be the one that looks good when this ends." He tells her.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She demands.

"Well first I'm doing a very public DNA test after the baby is born to find out if he is actually mine. After that when we divorce adultery is going to be the reason. I'll walk away looking like the poor husband and you will walk away looking like the tramp you are." He tells Missy.

"You selfish asshole." She yells. Liz sighs.

"Yeah I'm so selfish that I bailed your daddy out of a 20 million dollar debt, and have paid all your bills for the last how many years? Yeah call me selfish if you want I don't care." He tells her. She looks at him.

"20 million?" She asks.

"Yes, he was in debt 20 million. That's a lot of money Missy, I paid his debts off and all I asked for was for you to act like a fucking wife. Yet you couldn't do that could you?" He demands. Liz looks at Jason.

"Are you fucking insane? Why would you spend 20 million bailing a guy out of debt?" Liz demands.

"Why? Because according to my nice lovely wife, I'm a selfish asshole who only cares about myself." Jason states. Just then they pull up to Sonny's. Marco opens the door. Liz gets out and walks up to the door and opens it. Missy and Jason soon follow her in. Patrick sees the look on Liz's face.

"Interesting ride?" He asks. Liz laughs.

"First just so you know, Missy thinks that Jason and I spent the afternoon in my bed fucking." Patrick laughs.

"Hope it was good for you." He states. She grins.

"Second of all, the minute that she has that baby, I'm kicking her god damn ass." Liz states. Sonny comes in.

"Now what brought this on today?" He asks. Liz walks over and smacks Jason upside the head.

"HEY!" He yells.

"That's for being such a dumb ass." She tells him. She then turns to Missy.

"If you weren't 5 months pregnant right now, I would be kicking your ass into the next fucking country. How DARE you treat a man that bailed your father out of a 20 million dollar debt like you do. If I were you, I would be kissing his feet, not whoring around the fucking town." Liz states. Patrick watches this, knowing it's not so much as jealousy on her part as anger at how Missy is treating Jason. Missy looks at Patrick.

"Look how she acts about Jason." Missy demands.

"What? She's a concerned friend. I can't fault her for that. She is wearing my ring, we are going to be married. So what if she's pissed off after Jason spent 20 million," he pauses.

"20 Million?" He asks. Jason nods his head.

"Back to what I was saying, she is sticking up for a friend that spent 20 million dollars bailing his spoiled, selfish, whore of a wife's father out." Patrick states still shaking his head at the 20 million part. Missy looks at Liz.

"And what about you?" She demands.

"How did you get to afford an apartment in the Towers?" She asks.

"Easy, first my daddy owns them so if I had told him I wanted to live in the penthouse right across from Jason, I probably would be. And I have a JOB. I make my own money. To go with my adoptive Grandmother left me a nice size inheritance when she died. I could buy and sell you a billion times girl and it wouldn't touch half of what I have." Liz states. Missy looks at her.

"Yeah, when my taxes were done last year, I was worth 25 billion dollars." Liz tells her. Sonny's jaw hits the ground.

"Yeah, I'm a multi-billionaire, not just millionaire." Liz states. Missy looks at her.

"And you drive around in an Impala?" She asks.

"I don't like flashing money. I think it's in poor taste." Liz tells her. Missy looks at her.

"If you got the money show it. You wear jeans, t-shirts and drive an impala." Missy states.

"Yeah, I'm comfortable in jeans and t-shirts. What else would I wear?" She asks.

"I don't know, designer clothes?" She asks.

"I do. My jeans are designer jeans. Just because I don't flash my money around acting better then everyone else, that doesn't mean jack shit." Liz tells her.

"Now, before you go judging who I am as a person, you better get your fucking facts straight." Liz tells her.

"What ya making for dinner dad?" She asks Sonny.

"Your favorite." He tells her. Liz grins.

"Home made Lasagna with meat sauce and home made Garlic bread?" Sonny nods.

"A side salad and for desert, your favorite death by chocolate cake." He tells her. Liz's mouth waters at the sound of that.

"I take it, I've been a good girl?" She asks Sonny. He nods.

"Yep I even have chocolate ice cream to put on the cake." He tells her. She grins. Patrick groans at her face.

"Aww man, hell week is starting soon." Liz laughs.

"Do you know my cycle?" She asks him.

"Yep, I'm a doctor, I know the signs." He tells her. Sonny shrugs.

"Please, I don't need to know that." Liz laughs. Liz looks at Sonny.

"I hate to say this but I think Angel isn't far from hitting that hell week for women too." She states.

"Please no. My baby girl can't be getting at that age." He states.

"Sonny, I was 12 when I started." She tells him.

"Oh, god, be on standby Liz." He tells her.

"I am. Trust me." She tells him. He grins.

"Thank you." He states. Missy looks at them. Patrick grins.

"She's getting interested in boys too." He states. Liz laughs.

"One in particular and she ain't getting him." Patrick grins.

"Hey, it's part of having a little sister. They sometimes think the older sister's boyfriend or in our case fiancé is hot." He tells her.

"You are hot baby." She states kissing him. Missy watches Jason's eyes. She sees the look in them.

"Ok Liz, come taste the sauce." He tells her standing up.

"Sonny, if it's yours, it's good." She tells him. He grins.

"Come taste it anyway." He tells her. She nods. She stands up wondering what that's about.

In the kitchen Liz is watching Sonny put the finishing touches on the salad.

"What did you want Sonny?" She asks.

"Just to spend a minute with my daughter. Why don't you start setting the table for me? Everything's right there." He tells her. She nods and starts to set the table. Soon it's time to put things on the table. Liz calls out to Jason.

"Yeah," He asks sticking his head in the dinning room.

"Go get the girls ready, dinner is almost done." He nods. Soon everyone is sat. There's red wine in the glasses for Liz and Sonny. Patrick and Jason have a beer and Missy and the girls all have milk. Sonny looks around.

"Can I just say how nice it is to have almost all of my girls around one table?" He asks. Liz smiles. Missy looks at him.

"I mean it, there's my youngest set of twins, my Angel, and my Lizzie. All that's missing is my Alyssa." He states.

"Dad, don't. She has made it known she doesn't want anything to do with any of us." Liz tells him.

"I know. I just can't help but feel guilty. I should have kept you two girls." He tells her.

"Dad, you did what you had to do. Alyssa may realize that one day and change her mind. She may not. Just be thankful you have us 4 in your life." Liz tells him.

"I am, but a part of this family is still missing." He states.

"I can call her and see." Liz states.

"No, she knows how to get a hold of us if she wants to." Angel speaks up.

"Actually Dad, I know how to get a hold of her. She wrote me wanting to know about her sisters. It just seems to be you dad right now." She tells him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"She started writing me last year. I just never said anything." She states.

"Well if you want, invite her over one day. I'll go stay with Jason or something for the day. I don't want to get in the way of you getting to know your other sister." He tells her.

"That's not it dad, her adoptive family would be hurt if she got to know her biological father. It's not you dad." She tells him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"She wants to get to know you, but she doesn't want to upset the family that raised her." Angel tells him. Sonny sighs. Liz stands up.

"I'll be right back." She states. Jason watches her pull her cell out of her pocket as she goes to the porch. Liz is back in soon. She sits down. Jason leans down and whispers to Liz,

"Is she coming?" Liz gives a very slight nod of the head. Jason grins. He grabs Liz's hand.

"We'll be right back." He states. He takes Liz into the living room.

"When?" He asks.

"Next weekend. She will come up for the weekend. She's going to stay with me. What Dad doesn't know is that Alyssa and I have seen each other off and on. Her adoptive parents love me. I told her to tell them she was coming to see me and help me make some wedding plans. If we just happen to have a family dinner and I bring her, so what." Liz states with a smile. Jason hugs her.

"You fucking rock." He states.

"I know, I'm the best." She tells him with a grin.

"Now, lets go eat. I want my death by chocolate cake." She states.

"Oh, one more thing, don't tell him." She states. Jason nods. They go back in. Missy looks at them closely.

"What? Did you think he pulled me in there to make out with me with his wife and my fiancé in the next room?" She asks her. Missy glares at her. She smiles.

"We were discussing a surprise for Dad." She states. Sonny looks at her.

"Nope, Jason and I are the only two that know and you know you can't crack either one of us." She tells him.

"Dang it." He states. Jason and Liz smile.

Soon they are eating the cake. Liz is savoring every bite. Jason and Patrick are both watching her and grinning. When she finishes Patrick looks at her.

"How about I make you look like that tonight?" He asks her quietly grinning. She grins.

"If you think you can big boy, all the power to you." She whispers back. Jason watches them feeling his heartache. He knows this is going to be a long haul but Liz is happy and that's what matters.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following weekend Liz is sitting in the office working when she hears her doorbell. She walks out and opens the door. There stands Alyssa. She grins.

"Come on in Sis. Patrick is at work. He'll be home soon." She tells Alyssa.

"That's great. I can't believe I'm here." She states.

"Well it's good, I need my maid of honor to help plan my wedding don't I?" She asks.

"Don't you want that Emily girl?" She asks.

"Emily along with Angel will be bridesmaids. Then we will have the twins, Izzy and Mika walking down with the rings. Patrick has his best friend from college that's going to be best man and the weirdo that he is asked Jason to be an usher." Liz tells her. She laughs. Just then she hears a key in the door. Liz grins. The door open and Patrick comes in. He sits down.

"Man was today a long day." He tells them. He leans over and kisses Liz. He sees Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa. How was the trip?" He asks.

"Good. I left early this morning and just got here. We were going through a rundown of the wedding. Jason?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of friends and I figured put him walking down with his sister. I've got a teenage cousin that will walk with Angel." He states. Alyssa nods.

"So who's this best friend that's gonna be best man?" She asks.

"Jacob. He's a dork but I love the dork. He's like my brother from another mother." Patrick states. Liz stands up and walks into the kitchen to get a beer. She comes out and hands it to Patrick.

"Thanks sweetie." He states.

"No problem." She tells him. He pulls her down onto his lap.

"Don't forget we have to go to dinner in a few hours." She tells him.

"I know. I'll finish my beer and jump in the shower." He tells her. She nods. They talk while Patrick drinks his beer to relax. Liz sighs after Patrick leaves.

"What?" Alyssa asks.

"I hate this for him. He's a resident here. He's working ungodly hours, getting almost no sleep, and Tony Jones, his boss in neurology is an ass." Liz states. Alyssa looks at her.

"Hey, after this fall semester, he'll be a licensed neurosurgeon. It will be worth it." She tells him.

"I know. I just hate seeing him so miserable." She states.

"I know, that's because you love him. So how's it been back here?" She asks.

"Hard at first, now things are doing better. I've had it out with the Spencer's once. Jason and I are actually getting along now. Missy, as soon as she's not pregnant any longer is getting her ass kicked but yeah, everything is doing better now that Patrick is here." She states as she hears the water shut off in the bathroom.

"Missy's pregnant?" Alyssa asks.

"Yep, 5 months. He got drunk and forgot a condom. The question is, is it his. There is going to be a paternity test done after the baby is born." Liz states.

"Well at least he's being smart about it." She tells Liz.

"Yeah." Just then Patrick walks out carrying his socks. He sits down and slips his socks on. He then puts on his shoes.

"Ready to go girls?" He asks. Liz nods and stands up. She grabs her purse. Alyssa follows.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"You are going to meet our dad and sisters. Dad doesn't know you are coming. This way, you didn't lie to your adoptive parents." Liz states. Alyssa hugs her.

"Thank you Liz." She states.

"Your welcome." Liz states. They head out and run into Missy and Jason on the elevator.

"Heading to Sonny's?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Want a ride? Marco is driving again." He states. Liz nods. They get out and climb in the limo.

"Fancy." Alyssa states. Liz looks at her.

"Missy only rides in the limos. She don't do cars." Liz states with a smirk.

"Ahh a highty tighty that is living on hubby's money. Nice." Alyssa states. Missy looks at her.

"Just who do you think you are?" She asks.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Alyssa Johns. I'm Liz's twin sister. Surprise, there's two of us." She states laughing. Jason looks at Alyssa.

"I know all but my darker skin and I could be Liz's identical twin. I got dad's coloring while Liz got mom's." Alyssa explains. Jason nods. Liz smiles. Patrick leans over.

"I think you've been replaced in Jason's orbit." He states. Liz grins.

"Good, then we won't have no problems after the divorce will we?" She asks him.

"Are you ok with that?" Patrick asks.

"It's kinda weird but if they do get together, I'd be fine with it. I mean I'm in love with you." She tells him leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Just checking." Patrick states with a grin. Soon they are pulling up to Sonny's. Marco opens the door. Jason gets out and then the girls get out. Patrick follows at the end. Liz walks up and opens the door. Angel comes on the run. She wraps her arms around Liz.

"Lizzie, you are here." She states.

"Yes Angel, what's up?" She asks.

"Dad's meeting with his lawyer. It's about the divorce." Liz nods.

"Angel, I have someone for you to meet, go get Izzy and Mika." She states. Angel heads upstairs to get her sisters. They come down. Mika and Izzy run over to Liz and climb in her lap.

"Girls, this is your other sister Alyssa." She introduces.

"Alyssa, this brat here is Angel." She states pointing to Angel. Angel sticks her tongue out at Liz.

"And these two are Mika and Izzy." She states pointing them out.

"Lyssa?" Mika states.

"Yep, this is Lizzie's twin sister like you two are twins." She states to her. They look at Alyssa not sure of her. Just then Sonny walks out with an older woman carrying a briefcase. Jason nods.

"Diane." He states.

"Jason. Just let me know and I'll file the paperwork. It's all drawn up." She states. He nods. She leaves. Liz looks at Sonny.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

"Yep, Sam's just stating that she has a right to the girls. My prenup takes care of that though." He states.

"Come on, dinner should be just about ready." He states picking up Izzy. Liz sees the look in his eyes.

"Patrick, Jason, why don't you take the kids to get ready for dinner. I'm going to talk to dad a minute." She states. Jason nods. Sonny looks at her once everyone is out of the room.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Are you sure you are ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, Sam's just making some claims." Sonny states.

"Like what?" She asks.

"That because Izzy and Mika aren't mine biologically, then I have no reason to have them with me." Sonny states.

"But she was legally married to you when they were born and you are listed as their father on their birth certificates right?" She asks. He nods.

"Diane got a copy of them to make sure. Was that Alyssa with you?" He asks changing the subject.

"Yep, come meet your other daughter." Liz state. Sonny grins.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He asks throwing an arm around Liz.

"Not in the last week no." She states.

"Well I do." He states grinning. They walk in and see everyone sat waiting for them. They sit down. Liz makes introductions of Alyssa and Sonny. Soon they are eating conversation at a lull. Jason can't help but staring at Alyssa. Liz notices and smiles. Patrick looks at her. He leans over.

"What's that look for?" He asks.

"Look at him, he's smitten with my twin sister." She tells him grinning. Patrick nods.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" He asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'm just going to let things ride for now. He is still married and will be for a little bit longer yet." She tells Patrick. Sonny speaks up.

"Liz, have you and Patrick set a date yet?" He asks.

"Yep, September 25th. Dad will you walk me down the aisle?" She asks.

"I would be honored to." He tells her. Liz smiles. Patrick looks at Jason.

"Jason, would you be an usher? We'll have you partnered with Emily." He mentions.

"Are you sure you want me in your wedding?" He asks Patrick.

"Yep. After all, we are all friends now aren't we?" Patrick asks.

"Well then, yes I would be honored to be in your wedding." Jason states. Missy looks at everyone.

"September, I'll be almost 9 months pregnant I can't be out in public." She demands. Alyssa smiles.

"Well it's a good thing it's Liz's wedding then isn't it? No one will care what you look like." Alyssa states.

"Jasey." She demands. Liz cringes at that name. Jason's face turns red.

"DO NOT ever call me Jasey again. I have told you that over and over. As for Liz's wedding, DON'T GO! If you think you have to be center of attention on HER wedding day, DON'T GO. It's her day, it's her day to shine, it's her day to be the center of attention. You are to behave like an adult if you do go." Jason tells her. Liz looks at her.

"Missy, I don't like you, the only reason you would even be at my wedding is because at that point you would still be Jason's wife, but don't think for one minute, I will let you ruin my wedding." Liz tells her.

"I've put up with a lot of shit from you since I came back to town, you rubbing the fact that you are pregnant with Jason's child in my face, the fact you are married to him, the fact that you think you are better then me, but I WILL NOT have you disrespecting ANYONE and that includes me at MY wedding. I willl have Johnny come sit on you if you try it." Missy pales at that. Liz laughs.

"I see O'Brien don't like you." She states. Missy shakes her head no.

"I wonder why that is. I remember him being a very nice guy and since I've moved in next door to him and Francis, he still seems like a nice guy. Why would he not like you?" Liz asks. Jason grins.

"She hit on him and he turned her down. Said he doesn't fuck his bosses wives." Jason fills in. Liz laughs.

"Oh, it's because you wanted him to be one of your conquests while Jason is busting his ass bailing your daddy out of a 20 million dollar debt. Got it." Liz states with a grin.

"Listen, since I came home, I've gotten rid of Sam, I will get rid of you too. It's only a matter of time until you go through the horrors and pain of childbirth, and then Jason kicks your conniving ass out and he raises his child without you in their lives." Liz tells her.

"You think you are so smart don't you? At least I am able to carry his child." Missy states. Jason looks at her shocked. Liz stands up and throws her napkin on the table. She turns and heads out to the patio. Alyssa stands to follow. Jason stands up.

"No, I'll go." He states. He heads out to the patio to check on Liz. Patrick looks at her.

"Missy, I should have a talk with your doctor. I should get you confined to bed rest for the last 4 months of your pregnancy after that stunt. There is NO reason to throw Liz's miscarriage in her face. Until you have gone through the pain of a miscarriage shut your mouth." Patrick states to follow. He sees Liz in Jason's arms and the tears are running down both their faces. He smiles.

"Finally." He states. Sonny comes over and sees.

"They finally are getting the hurt of the miscarriage out?" He asks. Patrick nods.

"Yep, now we can finally move on fully. Maybe even start thinking about a little one of our own after we get married." Patrick states. Sonny looks at him.

"We talked about it but haven't come to any decisions because the pain of loosing her baby with Jason was just so raw still. Now maybe that they are grieving together, they can move past this and Liz can get past a little of the pain. She will always miss that child, and feel the pain of it not living, but she can't spend her life refusing to live it because she's afraid of what MIGHT happen." Patrick tells him.

"You are so much more then I expected you to be." Sonny states.

"It was a long haul to get me to this point. When her and I met, I was a playboy. I was out just looking for a good time. She was the one that didn't go for my moves. I had to work to get her, and I don't regret a minute of it. Once she opened herself up to love with me, it's been the greatest thing ever Sonny. She is just amazing." He states with a smile on his face.

"Man you are in love with my daughter." Sonny states.

"More then I ever thought I could love someone. That's one reason I pushed her to come back. When Sammy mentioned it to me I told him this was the chance to get her home, to deal with those demons she has been hiding behind. Now she's finally breaking free of them." He states. He turns around and sees Alyssa sitting there talking to the girls and Missy looking upset. He walks over and takes her pulse. He looks at Sonny.

"Her pulse is a little high. I don't have a pressure cuff with me."

"I have one upstairs. I had it because Sam had high blood pressure when she was pregnant and I just kept it after the twins were born." Sonny heads upstairs to get it. He's soon back with it.

"Missy, let me take your blood pressure. We have to make sure it doesn't elevate too much." He tells her. She nods. He slips the cuff over her arm and starts taking the pressure. Soon he's done.

"Not to bad. It's a tad high but nothing to worry about." He states. Sonny nods. Just then the door opens and Jason sticks his head in.

"Patrick, she's asking for you." He nods.

"I just checked on Missy, her pressure is a tad high but nothing major. Try and keep her calm for the night." He tells Jason. Jason nods. He looks at Alyssa.

"Welcome to the family. Those two are like oil and water and one is always trying to hurt the other. This time though, Missy has gone too far." Jason states.

"Is she ok?" Alyssa asks.

"Yeah. Her and I both needed what happened on that patio. That is the one thing we haven't really dealt with." He tells her. She nods.

On the patio Patrick walks out and wraps his arms around Liz.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Better now then I have been since I miscarried." She states.

"I figured that. I saw what was going on out here and left you and Jason to deal. You needed this. You needed to cry in his arms over the baby. You needed him to cry with you." Patrick tells her.

"I know that, as much as I wish you didn't need him for that, you did. Now, you can heal the rest of the way." Liz turns in his arms and looks up at him.

"Patrick, I want a baby. I want your baby." She states.

"After the wedding, we can try." He tells her.

"No, I wanna go in and have the IUD removed. I want to try now." She tells him.

"Liz, we should not have a baby just because Jason is having one with Missy." He states.

"That's not why I want a baby. Patrick, I love you, the wedding is a formality to make us a family, a baby will make us a family." She tells him.

"Liz, we already are a family. The two of us, in that apartment, that's our family. How about we get through the wedding, and then we discuss a baby. If you want go get the IUD removed. We can start using condoms or if you want another form of B.C. that's fine." He tells her.

"Patrick, do you want a baby with me?" She asks.

"Yes, I do Liz, but I would like to wait until I'm done with school." He tells her.

"Well that's this fall." She states.

"January is when I finish. But Liz, if after we get married we decide then to have a baby, I'll be done with school before it's born. It takes 40 weeks Liz. That's basically 10 months." He tells her.

"Ok, I'll call and go in and get the IUD removed. We can start trying for a baby on our wedding night, how's that sound?" She asks him.

"It sounds GREAT to me. Gives me a goal on our wedding night." He tells her with a grin. She smiles.

"Did we just agree to having a baby?" She asks.

"We did. As of September 25, we are going to try and have a baby." He tells her. She throws her arms around him.

"OH Patrick, I love you so much." She states.

"I love you too Liz. Now come on, lets go finish dinner." She nods. He picks her up and walks to the door with her in his arms. Sonny sees and opens the door with a smile.

"Everything ok?" He asks. Liz nods with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is great dad." She states. Jason looks at her.

"So?" He asks. She nods her head.

"Liz, that's wonderful." He tells her. Sonny looks at them.

"What am I missing?" He asks.

"Patrick and I decided to try and have a baby after we get married." Liz states. Sonny looks at her.

"You are?" he asks. She nods.

"That's great Liz." He tells her. He leans down to hug her. She smiles.

"We are going to wait until we get married to try though." She tells him.

"That's fine." He states. Liz looks at Angel.

"Angel, I am going to make a doctors appointment. I want you to come with." She states. Patrick looks at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea when they remove the IUD hon." He states.

"NO, I just want her there for the exam. She's becoming a young lady. She's going to have to see an OBGYN at some point." She states. Patrick nods.

"If that's what you want." He states.

"It is. I'll have her leave before the remove the IUD. I'll try and set it up so you can drive us home when you get out of work." She tells him.

"Yeah, after you had the IUD put in, you were kinda woozy. Set up the appointment, I'll talk to them about making sure I'm off for it. I want to be with you through it as much as I can." He tells her.

"I know but really removing the IUD isn't that big of a deal." Jason speaks up.

"Isn't that something you have to get replaced every so long?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yeah, but I want an OBGYN to remove it now instead of waiting another year and that way they can do a good pelvic exam too." She states. Angel looks at her.

"A pelvic exam?" She asks.

"Yep, this is the table with the stirrups appointment." She tells her. Angel frowns.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as you might think. The first time is scary but as a woman we have to deal with things that are scary." She tells her.

"What if I don't like it?" She asks.

"Angel, if you don't like being in the room with me through my pelvic that's fine. But as you get older and when you start your period, it's a good thing to go at least once a year and get checked." She tells her.

"Why was I born a girl?" Angel asks with a frown. Liz laughs.

"Don't worry sis, I'll take you the first time and hold your hand through it. I didn't have anyone with me my first time and I was scared to death." She tells her. Angel nods. Patrick smiles knowing that when Liz gets pregnant Angel will be a fixture in the pregnancy and doesn't really care.

"Angel, if it would make you feel better, one day this week I'll bring you to the hospital and show you all the instruments and explain what they do." He states. She looks weird at him.

"I know, but I did a rotation in it. I do know a little about it." He tells her. Liz grins. Sonny watches and looks at Liz.

"Don't say it." He tells her.

"What dad?" She asks innocently.

"I'm happy you want to try and have a baby, and that you want your sister to be involved in the prebaby stuff and hopefully the post baby stuff just not the actual conception of said baby, but please do not make a remark about Patrick and obstetrics." He states. Liz laughs.

"Is it my fault his medical classes where good for something?" She asks. Sonny turns red, Patrick smiles and Liz laughs. Missy looks at Liz.

"Who are you kidding? The OBGYN is horrible. Having your legs in those stirrups and having a doctor shove things up your vagina." She states.

"Melissa STOP!" Jason demands. Angel looks at Liz.

"I'm telling you Angel, it's not that bad. The worst part of being a woman is your monthly period. If you are anything like I was the first year or so is going to be hell." She states.

"But you won't be having to go through it alone like I did." Liz tells her. Sonny stands up and takes Izzy and Mika outta the room. Angel looks at Liz.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks. Liz nods.

"When you have a baby, does it hurt?" She asks.

"Well, since I haven't delivered a full baby, I can't say how bad but I'm not going to lie Angel, it hurts. It's major pain, but do you remember how big the twins were when they were born?" Liz asks. She nods.

"Ok, now think of where they come out of." Angel grimaces.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie and say it's not painful because it is. BUT a woman's body was built to deliver babies. It's hard work and painful but it's not like a man trying to have a baby. Patrick grimaces.

"I don't think that would work unless it was a c-section babe." He states. Liz laughs.

"I'm having a C-Section." Missy tells them. Patrick looks at her.

"Really? How do you know that?" he asks.

"because it what I want." She states.

"Well Missy, I'm not sure how your OBGYN works, but most of them that I know, don't just let you have a c-section if you want it. There has to be a medical reason to have one, be it the babies head is too big, the baby is breach, or something along those lines." He tells her.

"Well I'm going to tell my doctor I want a c-section." She demands.

"Who's your OBGYN?" He asks.

"Dr. Lee. She's good and works here at GH. He nods.

"I know Dr. Lee. She's a sweet lady. She made sure to introduce herself to me my first day there. I don't think she's the type to give you a c-section because you want it." He tells Missy. Liz looks at Missy.

"Why would you want a c-section anyway? The recovery time is longer and it leaves a scar." Liz states.

"Less pain." She states. Patrick smiles.

"I wouldn't be sure of that. With a vaginal birth, there is pain for the actual birth yes, and yes there is soreness after, but with a c-section, that's surgery. You have abdominal pain and can barley move for a couple days after. It hurts to sit up. With a vaginal birth, it just hurts really to walk for a few days." Patrick tells her.

"But it stretches the vagina." Patrick laughs.

"Missy, it doesn't stretch the vagina. Your uterus gets stretched. That gets stretched anyway because that's where the baby grows. What little bit your vaginal walls get affected, do some kaegel exercises and that will help." He tells her. Liz breaks in.

"Ok, we have a 13 year old here, she don't need to be scared to death of being a woman. She needs to be informed." Liz states. Patrick smiles.

"Honey, I don't think that Angel really cares about Missy having a c-section or a vaginal birth." He states. Liz looks at Angel.

"You ok? Do you have any questions?" Liz asks. Angel nods.

"Ok, ask we have 3 females and 2 males, one being a doctor here." Liz states with a laugh.

"Liz, when you have sex, how do you put a condom on a guy?" Liz smiles.

"I'll be right back. Jason, pull the condom out of your wallet I know you carry. He grins and pulls out his condom. Liz comes out with a banana.

"Ok this isn't the best but it works. She opens the condom and shows it to Angel. She hands it to her.

"Ok this is the condom. The safest way is after a guy is hard, to hold this here like this." Liz shows leaving a little bit at the tip.

"Then this goes on the erection and it slides down like so. Wanna try it?" She asks. Angel nods.

"Ok, Patrick wanna hold the banana for her?" Patrick nods. He holds the banana.

"Ok here's the condom." Liz states. Angel tries to slide it on.

"Not to bad, but you were kind of jerky, and smooth strokes like this," Patrick takes it off and hands the condom back to Angel. She starts it, Patrick places one of his hands on hers and shows her.

"Smooth strokes like this work better." He states. Liz watches.

"Why smooth?" She asks.

"Well the best way to explain it, is it feels nicer on the penis then if you jerk." He tells her. He rubs her head, see smooth strokes, see how nice they feel?" He asks. She nods.

"Ok, now here's jerky strokes like you did the first time, see the difference." He states. Angel nods.

"Ok." He states. He lays the banana on the table and Liz takes it. She takes the condom off it.

"Sorry Jason, ruined your condom." She states.

"That's fine. I have more at the penthouse." He states. She heads into the kitchen. She comes back out.

"Ok, anymore questions?" She asks Angel.

"Not right now." She states.

"Ok, you know where to find me." She tells her hugging her teenage sister.

Sonny comes down a few minutes later.

"Are the girl talks over with?" He asks.

"For now." Liz states. Patrick smiles at Sonny.

"You are going to have to learn how to handle some of those talks Dad." He states with a grin.

"Just wait until you have a daughter and tell me that." He tells Patrick.

"What? I'm a doctor, I did a rotation in obstetrics, I can handle the word penis and vagina." He tells Sonny. Sonny grins.

"Liz, you need to hang on to this one. He's awesome." Liz smiles.

"And he can patch up bullet wounds when needed." She says with a grin. Sonny looks at him.

"Yep, did it for Sammy. I'll do it for you." He states. Jason watches.

"Well, if you guys want a ride back, lets go. Missy is starting to complain." He states. Liz grins.

"When doesn't she complain? Hey Angel, tomorrow, Alyssa and I will come pick you up, gotta go dress shopping." She tells her. Angel nods. Liz stands up and hugs her dad and sister.

"Tell the girls bye for me." She tells him.

"Will do." He states. They all head out. Sonny looks at Angel.

"Do you have any questions for Dad?" He asks.

"No Liz and Patrick answered them." She states.

"Your big sister rocks." Sonny states.

"Dad, would you be mad if I had Liz talk to her OBGYN about sex and birth control?" She asks.

"Well, you are young to start thinking about sex, you are only 13, but no, if you feel comfortable going to her or even Jason or Patrick, I want you to know that you can go to them." He tells her sitting down.

"Thanks Daddy, it's times like this I miss not having a momma. Sam wasn't any good at being a momma for this stuff." She tells him.

"No Sam wasn't. Honey, I'm sorry for bringing Sam into our lives but I can't be sorry about Mika and Izzy." He states.

"Neither can I daddy. As much as I don't like Sam, I love Mika and Izzy, they are my sisters in everyway that counts." She tells him. He hugs her.

"I am proud of the young lady you are becoming and now that Liz is back, she can help you with stuff that you don't feel comfortable coming to dear old Dad about. Liz won't steer you wrong." He tells her.

"Dad, when was Liz pregnant with Uncle Jason's kid?" She asks.

"Back when he was Jason Quartermain, they had sex and she got pregnant. Soon after his accident she miscarried." He tells Angel.

"Was Uncle Jason her first?" She asks.

"From the way she talks, no, but he was the first one she loved." Sonny tells her.

"If Liz loves Uncle Jason, why is she marrying Patrick?" Angel asks.

"Because, she loves Patrick too. Her and Uncle Jason are over hon. They get along and are friends now, but Liz won't trust Uncle Jason with her heart anymore. Patrick holds that and he's a good guy. He loves her and treats her good and with respect. As a father, I can't ask for anything better for any of my girls." He tells Angel.

"What about when Uncle Jason and Missy divorce?" She asks.

"Then Uncle Jason will be divorced. Liz will still be married to Patrick and either will be or trying to be pregnant with their baby. Angel, when it comes to Liz and Patrick and Jason, Liz is the one you need to go to, to get the answers." He tells her.

"I didn't want to bring up bad feelings about loosing the baby." She tells him.

"I know but Liz won't get upset with you. Missy threw that at Liz in anger, she knew it would get to Liz. You wouldn't be doing it. You would be doing it because you are curious. It's two different things." He tells her.

"Now, why don't you go relax. I'm going to go clean up after dinner." Sonny tells her. They stand she hugs Sonny.

"Thanks Dad. I know being Dad to girls isn't easy for you." She tells him.

"No, but having your big sister around is helping out." He tells her. Angel smiles and heads up to her room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before they know it, it's the first of September. Everyone has been busy, Jason trying to get a nursery set up. Liz and Patrick with wedding plans, Patrick is getting ready to head back to school for his final semester that week. Liz has finally gotten everything for Sammy up and running. Sonny is in the middle of a nasty divorce where Sam is using every trick in the book. Diane Miller is blocking every attempt though. It's Liz's day to appear in court. She walks in, dressed in a business suit. She takes the stand when she is called.

"State your name for the record." The judge states.

"Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos." She states. Sam's lawyer stands up. Diane smiles knowing that Liz had changed her last name a month ahead of that. Sam's lawyer objects. Diane stands.

"Your honor, Miss Corinthos, just changed her name to her biological father's last month. Here's the paperwork." Diane states handing it to the judge.

"Continue Miss Miller." The judge states.

"Miss Corinthos, I understand that you never did like Miss McCall?" She asks.

"No. She's never been a very nice woman and she treated my sister Angelica like an evil stepchild. Isabella and Mika are two sweet little girls and while my father isn't their dad biologically, he took on all responsibility for them even before they were born. He thinks of them as his children and Angelica and I think of them as our sisters. They love my father and he is a good father to them. Sam has never had any respect for the type of man my father is." Diane nods and goes to sit down. Sam's lawyer stands up.

"You talk about a what a good father he is, but isn't it true he gave you and your twin sister up as infants?" He asks.

"Yes, my father was only 18 when Alyssa and I were born. His stepfather at the time Deke was a very cruel man that hated Dad and had made sure that Dad knew that if he kept us then Deke would kill us. Dad thought he was protecting us.

"I ended up sick as girl and Dad came forward and saved my life. Since then he's been in my life." Liz states.

"But isn't it true that you just took on the name Corinthos?" He asks.

"Yes, I just did about a month ago. We had tried to keep the fact that I was around Dad a secret from Deke. Finally at age 28, I've decided I don't care. Let Deke try and come after me. He is my father, I'm getting married in less then a month and I want Dad to walk me down the aisle." She states.

"So about a month before you get married you change your name to Corinthos?" He asks.

"Sonny has been more of a father to me then my adoptive father was. I haven't see the Webbers since I was 12." Liz states.

"Why do you feel that the girls are better off with Sonny then with Sam?" He asks.

"Sam is a very jealous person. She hated Angel because as Angel got older she looked like her mother, who happened to be a very pretty model. She was having my sister dress in baggy clothes and Angel wasn't allowed to have any friends over." Liz states.

"How do you know that was because of Sam and not Sonny?" He asks.

"Because even after I came home, I took my sister out shopping and got her some new clothes. Some very nice clothes for a girl her age, that worked with her skin tone having dad's dark skin tone. She was modeling them for Dad after we got home and Sam called her a slut." Sonny glares over at Sam.

"Are you sure she met Angelica?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I asked her straight out. She said Angel was going to be a slut just like her older sister and mother were." Sonny frowns.

"So you think she would be jealous over her own daughters too not just her step daughter?" He asks.

"I've already seen it. Sam has to be the center of attention. If you show Mika and Izzy any attention and it doesn't get paid to Sam she acts like a two year old. My fiancé, Dr. Patrick Drake is willing to testify about a tantrum she had in front of him the first day he met her. It just happened to be the day we were shopping, I don't remember what all we were talking about but a grown woman, someone that's 2 years older then me mind you, stomped her foot and he laughed. Patrick asked if she was going to throw herself on the floor and bang her fists against it like a two year old would. She accused me of brainwashing him against her. She then told me if she wanted she could snap her fingers and get my fiancé away from me.

Now, I know that isn't true. Patrick loves me or he wouldn't have moved to Port Charles to be with me, and he told her it wouldn't happen. This conversation happened in front of my dad. Does that sound like a woman that was deeply in love with her husband?" Liz asks Sam's lawyer. He sighs knowing that Patrick would get on the stand and back up Liz. His case was shot and he knew it.

"No further questions your honor." Liz steps down. Sam glares at her. The case continues as more witnesses get called. Soon Diane is resting her case.

The judge looks at Sam and Sonny.

"It appears there's no saving this marriage so the divorce is granted. Now as to the custody of the minor children, that one is harder to decide. I believe that all kids need their mom, but after talking to Angelica and Elizabeth Corinthos, I think in the best interest of the girls that Isabella and Mika remain in Mr. Corinthos' care. Mrs. Corinthos will be awarded supervised visitation of her children for 6 hours a week on Sundays. Mr. Corinthos, you are to let her have her supervised visitation without complaint." He states.

"Yes, your honor. Can we get a court appointed supervisor though?" He asks.

"No problem. I'll give a list to your lawyer." He states. Patrick stands up.

"Your honor, I'm Patrick Drake. I'd be willing to supervise the visits. It's on Sundays for 6 hours. I would just have to clear it through Dr. Alan Quartermain at General Hospital." He states.

"How about this, Dr. Drake, since you are willing to, you set up the 6 hours when it fits your schedule?" The judge asks.

"Sounds good your honor. I think Izzy and Mika will feel more comfortable that way instead of a stranger being around them." He states. The judge nods. Liz looks at him. The judge bangs his gavel. Sam fumes that she lost, it's not that she lost the girls, she lost the money from the child support she would get for the girls. Liz smiles and hugs Sonny. Sonny looks at Patrick.

"Are you sure you want to take this on?" He asks.

"Who better to supervise then a doctor to begin with, someone that won't be won over by Sam, and someone that the girls know." He looks at Liz.

"I know that you don't agree with this but Liz, it's what's best for your sisters." He states.

"I know, I just hate that Sam is going to try and woo you now." She tells him.

Patrick wraps his arms around Liz.

"She can try, but she won't succeed. I'm marrying the love of my life in a few weeks. We are going to try and have our very own baby too. I am the happiest man on the planet right now Liz and nothing she ever does or says will change that." He tells her. She nods. He leans down and kisses her.

"Now how mad are you that I didn't ask you first?" He asks.

"I can't be. You are doing what is best for Izzy and Mika. They are the two important ones in this." She states.

"No, you are too Liz. If you are uncomfortable with this, tell me, I'll go to the judge and tell him I withdraw my offer to supervise the visitations." Liz shakes her head.

"No, just do them at the apartment so that I can be in my office while you are doing them." She states.

"Fine. I'll probably do a couple hours 3 days a week or something. Six straight hours is a bit much." He tells her. Liz laughs.

"I think as long as she gets the 6 hours a week the judge won't care if it's spread over 1 day or 6 days." Liz states.

"I'll meet with him this week and double check." He states. Liz nods. Patrick wraps his arms around Liz.

"Come on, lets go out to eat." He tells her. She nods. They leave the courthouse. Sonny looks at Jason.

"As much as I wanted her with you, I think she's happy with him." Sonny tells Jason.

"Yeah, I'm figuring that out. I figured if I played the friend then she would come back to me, but she isn't." He tells Sonny.

"Nope. I think it's time we both move on from Liz becoming Elizabeth Morgan and face the fact that in less then a month she will be Elizabeth Drake." Sonny states.

"I think I already have." Jason tells him.

"Do you?" Sonny asks. Jason nods her head.

"Yeah. I know that he is the better man and he won, in this instance." Jason states. Sonny looks at his enforcer and knows he means it.

"You like Alyssa don't you?" Sonny asks.

"Actually yeah, but being Liz's twin she's off limits." Jason states. Sonny smiles.

"I don't think so, talk to Liz about it, what Liz says just might surprise you." Sonny tells him. Jason looks at him.

"She wants you happy Jason. If it's Alyssa that makes you happy, I don't think Liz would have a problem with that. Talk to Liz. I think she knows that you like her." Sonny tells him.

"I can't tell my ex-girlfriend, the mother of my dead child that I like her sister." Liz walks back in with a grin.

"You just did. Jason, my suggestion is wait until after everything with Missy and the baby is settled, then go after Alyssa. I saw the look you gave her when you first met her. I'm happy that you found someone you like." Liz tells him.

"I thought you left." He states. Liz smiles.

"I came back to see if you and dad wanted to come get a bite to eat with us. Patrick went to pick up the girls and bring them. Let's have a family dinner, then we can have one in a couple weeks when Alyssa comes back out for the wedding." Liz states. Jason looks at her.

"Are you really comfortable with this?" He asks her.

"If this would have happened before I met Patrick, no, but Jason, I'm in love with him, and he loves me. Why would I not be happy that you like my sister?" She asks.

"Because it's your sister and our past." He states. Liz looks at him.

"Jason, my romantic past was with Jason Quartermain, not Jason Morgan. My past with Jason Morgan wasn't romantic." Liz tells him. She wraps and arm around his arm.

"If Alyssa is what you want, then go for it, but after you get divorced." She tells him with a smile.

"Of course. I'm the good husband that's being cheated on remember?" He asks with a smile. Liz nods. They head out to meet Patrick and the girls for dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before they know it, it's the night before the wedding. They finish up with the rehearsal and get to The Grille for the dinner. They are all sitting and laughing except for Missy who's pouting. Liz looks at Alyssa.

"We should get going. Boys have fun tonight." She leans over and kisses Patrick.

"See you at the alter tomorrow. I'll be the one wearing white." She tells him with a grin.

"I'll be the one wearing the shit eating grin staring at you walking down the aisle." He tells her with a smile. She laughs. He pulls her down for another kiss. Soon Alyssa comes over with Emily.

"Ok, break it up you two. The honeymoon starts tomorrow." Alyssa states. Liz looks up at Alyssa.

"Do you mind? I'm not going to see him again until tomorrow in a church full of people. I need my Patrick loving now." She states. Alyssa smiles.

"Get it tomorrow night. Tonight is girls night. Let's go." She tells her sister pulling her up. Patrick grabs her hand. Sonny watches the play fight.

"Alyssa, go bring the car around, I'll bring her out in a minute. I promise." Patrick tells her. Alyssa nods. Emily follows with Alyssa. Patrick stands up and takes Liz. He pulls her off into a corner.

"I love you and can't wait until you are Mrs. Patrick Michael Drake." He states. Liz grins.

"I can't wait to be Elizabeth Corinthos Drake." She states with a grin. He leans down to kiss her.

"Keeping the Corinthos name I see." He states. She nods.

"Yeah, are you upset about it?" She asks.

"Why? Because you want to respect your father and where you came from? No way. It's another reason I love you. Now kiss me, I have to get you out to Alyssa before she comes looking for you again." He states. She nods. He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss. Soon she is moaning as he is thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She wraps herself around him tighter. He pulls away.

"We have to stop this before I take you over to the desk, and get us a room and never let you out of it. Tomorrow night I promise." He tells her swatting her on the ass. She grin.

"You promise?" She asks.

"Tomorrow, you and me, our honeymoon suite, and no interruptions. Alan told me not to even have my pager on me, if they need a neurologist they will call in Tony." He states smiling. Liz laughs.

"Well in that case, how can I say no to that?" She asks.

"You can't, especially since it will be the first time in a month that I get to feel you with no latex in between us either. I can't wait to get started on making Baby Drake." He tells her grinning. She laughs.

"Who would have thought that playboy Patty is getting married and wanting a baby." Liz states with a smile.

"That's what a good woman does for a man. You turned my life upside down, and I don't regret a minute of it." He tells her.

"Now go, here comes Alyssa looking for you." He states glancing over Liz's shoulder. She grins.

"See you tomorrow at the alter." She tells him.

"Got it. Have fun." He tells her knowing she's on her way to her bachelorette party.

"You too, remember you can look at the strippers but no touching them." She states with a smile. He laughs. She turns and goes to join her sister. Jason comes walking up.

"This is it man, your last night as a single guy." He states. Patrick nods.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. That is one good woman and I can't wait to make her my wife." He states. Jason nods.

"I know. I also know now that her and I weren't meant to be together, at least not Elizabeth and Jason Morgan. Maybe if I hadn't had my head bashed against a tree and was still Jason Quatermain that might be different. Now come on. Let's go celebrate your last night as a single man." Jason states. Patrick nods and they leave.

The next morning Liz wakes up and smiles. She goes to roll over and kiss Patrick when she realizes he's not there. Then she remembers.

"Girls, wake up!" She calls running through to start the coffee pot for her guests. Alyssa comes out.

"What? It's 7 AM." She states.

"I'm getting married today, time to get up." She states.

"Liz, we just went to bed 4 hours ago? Come on let's get another hour or two of sleep." She states.

"Nope. Got hair and nail appointments at 9. The wedding is at 2." She states.

"I know but come on." Alyssa states. Liz grins.

"Nope, coffee is stated, I'm gonna go get a shower and put on some clothes. Then everyone else can start to get ready." Liz states. She heads into her bathroom as Emily stands up from the couch.

"What has her in such a mood this morning?" She asks.

"She's marrying Patrick in 7 hours." Alyssa states as she pours herself a cup of coffee. Emily follows suit.

"So?" She asks taking a drink.

"Who knows, something about hair appointments and nail appointments." Alyssa states. Emily nods as they continue drinking their coffee. Soon Liz comes out in a button up blouse and jeans.

"While you two get ready, I'm gonna go get the girls. They are getting their hair done with us too." She states.

"You are not. Patrick is there. Johnny is bringing them over in half an hour Liz. Now sit down and eat something." Alyssa states. Liz sticks her tongue out at her sister.

"I know why you wanted to go there. That's where Patrick was spending the night. I'm not stupid." Alyssa states. Emily stands up.

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower." She states.

"Ok, one can use the guest room shower, one can use the one in my room." Liz states. The other two nod as they head off to get ready. Soon there is a knock on the door. Liz goes to open it. There stands Johnny with the girls.

"Come on in. Emily and Alyssa are just getting ready now." She states. Johnny nods.

"Sonny sent me with the limo, told me I am to chauffer you around today and make sure you arrive to the church on time." He states. Liz laughs.

"Ok, we are, as soon as Emily and Alyssa are ready, we are heading to get our hair and nails done. Then it's off to lunch, then to the church for makeup and getting dressed in our dresses." Just as soon as Liz finishes speaking out come Emily and Alyssa. All three grab their garment bags with their dresses. Liz also grabs the box with her veil. Johnny looks at her.

"Is that all?" He asks.

"Yep, the bouquets will come to the church for us." Liz states. Johnny nods and grabs the bags and the box.

"Let's roll girls." He states knowing this is going to be a slow morning for him. They head down to the underground garage. They get to the limo and Johnny pops the trunk. He lays the dress bags on the ones already laid in the trunk and adds the box. Liz throws a duffle bag on top. He looks at her.

"What?" It's clothes for after and my makeup." She states. Johnny grins.

"Maybe a little something something for tonight too?" He asks. Liz nods

"Maybe." She tells him with a grin. They all climb in. Johnny shuts the door and heads to the drivers side and climbs in. They are soon off. Liz is so excited for the day that she can't sit still. Angel looks at her.

"Lizzie, why does your leg keep bouncing?" She asks.

"Just excited for today honey." She states. They continue talking for a little bit. The car then stops. Johnny comes and opens the door. The girls step out. Alyssa and Liz grab the hand of the two youngest and walk in to the beauty shop. Everyone jumps too. Soon all 6 girls are sat and getting their hair and nails done.

A couple hours later they are done. Liz looks at everyone.

"You all look so pretty." She states. Alyssa looks at her.

"Ok, how's the veil going in?" She asks. Liz points to the wreath on her head.

"It hooks into here. I'll need yours or Emily's help to get that on." She states. Alyssa nods. Emily sees.

"I'll do it, it's a simple design I see how it hooks on." She states. Liz nods.

"Ok, lunch time girls, our last one before I become a married woman." She starts to pay and Johnny stops her. He looks at her.

"Sonny has it." He states pulling out the cash. Liz nods. Soon they are back in the limo. They pull up to Kelley's and get out. They walk in and take a table.

"Welcome to Kelley's my name is Courtney can I start you off with some drinks?" She asks.

"Yeah, I want two apple juices for the twins, and a coke for me." Liz states. Everyone else orders their drinks. Soon they have ordered and are talking. Their food gets ordered and they eat. Soon they are done and the bill comes. Johnny again drops money on the table. Liz sighs.

"Ok girls, it's noon, let's roll." She states. They hop in the car and Johnny drives to the church. He gets there and makes sure the coast is clear to get them to the bride's room before Patrick catches them. Jason meets him.

"Patrick isn't here quiet yet. Get them in here now." He states. Johnny nods.

"OK, Liz first, let's go." He states. Liz heads to the brides room as Jason comes in with the dress bags and Liz's veil box.

"Ok, girls, here's your stuff. I'll leave you to finish your primping, I must say the hair looks nice on all of you." He then turns to leave. Liz smiles.

1:50 the girls are dressed and they are taking some group shots. Sonny knocks on the door. They let him in.

"OH MY GOD! Liz you are beautiful. You look just like your mom." He states with a tear in his eye. He then sees Alyssa and Angel. He sees how grown up Angel looks and the tears fall even more.

"I can't believe how grown up my girls are." He states.

"What about us Daddy?" Izzy asks.

"You girls look like princesses." The photographer looks at them.

"How about a picture of you girls with Dad?" She asks. Sonny nods. The pose with Liz and Alyssa on either side of Sonny and Angel in front of Sonny with the younger twins on either side of her. She snaps the photo. Sonny grins.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"More then ever." Liz tells him.

"Good, it's almost show time. I'll go let them know." He states as Jason walks in with some boxes. He starts pulling out bouquets. The girls all get their bouquet. He then pulls out to white baskets with rose petals in them and hands them to the twins.

"Ok, Alyssa tied to the ribbon of your bouquet right there is Patrick's ring. Liz, Jacob is carrying your ring." He states. Liz nods. Alyssa unties the ring and slips it on her middle finger.

"For safe keeping." She tells Liz. Liz nods. Soon they are all making their way to the alter. The twins walk down first, then Angel with Marcus Patrick's cousin. Then Jason steps up and take's Emily's arm and starts their walk. The Alyssa follows down. Alyssa gets to the alter. The music changes and the crowd stands. Patrick turns towards the door and Sonny enters with Liz on his arm. Patrick watches his very own angel float to him. Soon she is there. The minister asks who gives this woman away. Sonny says he does and hands Liz's hand over to Patrick. He goes to sit down. The wedding continues. Soon it's time for the vows. Liz starts.

"Patrick, when I met you, I was a destroyed person just going through the motions of living. Then I met this fun loving, crazy, doctor. He showed me how to live again and more importantly how to love again. Now here we are, on this day pledging our lives to each other until the day we die. I will never regret what brought me to Nashville and to meeting you. I can't because of that, I have met the man I am pledging to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Patrick Michael." She states. Alyssa and Angel dot at their eyes. Jason sees the tears in them. Patrick then starts.

"Elizabeth, when I met you, I was a playboy. I thought every girl wanted me and all I had to do was give them a line and they would be mine. Then I met this little spitfire that didn't fall for my lines. This woman made me chase her, made me catch her. From the moment I caught her I haven't let her go and now I'm pledging my life, my love, my heart, and my soul to her from now until forever. I love you too Elizabeth Corinthos." They turn back to the minister. He asks for the rings. Jacob hands Liz's ring and Alyssa slips Patrick's ring off her finger and hands it over. The minister does a blessing on the rings. He then looks at Patrick. He hands him Liz's ring.

"Repeat after me." He states.

"With this ring, I thee Wed." The minister states. Patrick repeats it. He slides the ring on Liz's finger. He then hands Liz, Patrick's ring.

"Repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed." Liz repeats it and slides the finger onto Patrick's finger.

"With the power vested in me, by the state of New York, may I present Dr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake." He then looks at Patrick.

"You may kiss your bride." Patrick takes Liz's face in his hands and leans down. He gives her a kiss. She kisses back. They pull apart to clapping and smiles. She takes her bouquet back from Alyssa and Patrick and Liz head down the aisle as husband and wife, followed by Alyssa and Jacob, Emily and Jason, and the twins with Sonny. Soon everyone else follows them out. Liz and Patrick climb into the Limo driven by Johnny. Liz looks at him.

"Drive around for a little bit." She states. She slides the divider up. She sinks back next to Patrick.

"We did it." She states grinning.

"Yes we did. How's it feel Mrs. Drake?" He asks.

"How's it feel Husband?" She asks smiling. He leans down and kisses her. Soon they break for air.

"It feels great to call you my wife." He states. She smiles. After driving around for about 10 minutes. She knocks on the divider.

"Ok, let's head to the reception. Everyone should be getting there by now." She states. Johnny nods and starts to head to The Grille where they rented out the whole restaurant for the night. Soon they are there. Patrick steps out and talks to Jason who is there. Soon he's knocking on the door.

"It's time Dr. and Mrs. Drake." He states with a smile. Jason walks in and tells Jacob it's time. Alyssa grabs the microphone.

"May I present Dr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake." Liz and Patrick walk in arm and arm to clapping. They walk up to the head table and take their seats. Soon dinner is being served. Liz and Patrick pick up their forks to eat when banging starts. Liz looks out.

"After dinner guys. I'm hungry." She states with a grin as Patrick leans over and kisses her.

"We can order room service later for food. Relax, and have fun." He tells them. Liz grins.

"Soon dinner is over and it's dancing time. Liz is in Patrick's arms swaying to the music when Jason walks up.

"Can I break in?" He asks. Patrick nods and Jason wraps his arms around Liz.

"Are you really happy?" He asks.

"More then I ever thought possible Jason. Now that I'm Mrs. Patrick Drake, it's an amazing feeling." She states with a grin.

"That's all I could ask for you. Have a nice long happy, healthy marriage with lots of kids to call me Uncle Jason." He states with a smile.

"Jason, find love. If it's with Alyssa then so be it, but find love Jason, you deserve it." She tells him.

"I know." Just then Sonny comes up.

"Can I steel the bride?" He asks. Jason nods.

A couple hours later Liz and Patrick are dancing.

"Come on, let's get outta here." He tells her. She nods. They turn to sneak out and Alyssa sees them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alyssa asks.

"Sneaking out. We want to get started on making you Aunt Alyssa and can't do that here can we?" Patrick asks jokingly. Alyssa grins.

"I'll turn my back, quick." She states. Patrick and Liz run out and to the elevators. They get in and Patrick pulls out the room key.

"I had Johnny get us all checked in and drop our bags in the room." He tells her. The elevator stops. He picks her up and carries her out. She holds the key and slides it in. She opens the door and he carries her in. He sets her down.

"Well, it's official. We are married." He tells her. She grins. He leans down.

"I want to make love to my wife." He tells her. She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Can you unzip my dress?" She asks. He nods. She turns and he unzips her dress. She heads towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"It's our first time as husband and wife. I want it to be special. Why don't you call down and have them bring up some wine or something while I get ready?" She asks. He nods. He picks up the phone and calls room service. Soon they are dropping off the wine and the glasses. He pours a couple glasses of wine and calls to her.

"Liz, the wine is here. Come on." He states. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She comes walking out in high heels and a see through negligee. He looks at her and almost drops his glass of wine.

"WOW!" he stammers. She smiles.

"You like?" She asks.

"Like? No. I love. Come here." He states she nods and saunters over to him. He hands her, her wine glass.

"I want to propose a toast. To us. May we have a long and happy life together filled with as many kids as we want." He states. They clink glasses. The take a drink. He sets his glass down and takes hers from her and sets it down. He smiles at his new wife.

"Ok, as much as I like this, I'm horny, and I want you crying out underneath me as I fill you full of my cream." He tells her. She moans at his words. He grins knowing that would get her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his arms. He leans down and kisses her. Soon he picks her up and carries her to the king size bed and lays her down on it. He strips off his dress shirt and pants. He stands there in a wife beater and his boxers. Liz is lying there still in the see through negligee. He crawls on the bed beside her. He leans down and whispers to her.

"As much as I love that on you, I wonder what it looks like on the floor." She grins. And leans up. She strips it off and tosses it across the room.

"What ya think?" She asks. He glances over at it in a heap by the chair. He smiles.

"Looks a lot better there. Now I can see this fully." He states staring down at her.

"Patrick, we've had sex before." She tells him.

"I know, but I've never made love to my wife. I've made love to my girlfriend, my fiancé but never my wife." He states. Liz has an ear-to-ear grin.

"What he asks.

"I love hearing you call me your wife." She tells him.

"I love saying it." He states. She grins.

"Come here my husband and make love to your wife." She states. He leans down and captures her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Soon he has her moaning. He stands and divests himself of his boxers and wife beater.

"Honey, I can't wait no more. I need you now." He tells her. She looks up at him with her eyes full of passion. He moans at the smoldering look she's giving him.

"Don't wait. I want you in me right now." She tells him spreading her legs and arms to welcome him to her. He climbs back on the bed and leans over her. He leans down and kisses her. He lines up his aching member and slides it into her tight wet sheath. They both moan when he is fully inside her.

"God I missed this." She states as he pauses.

"What?" He asks.

"You in me with no barrier. After I had the IUD taken out we went to using condoms." She states. He nods as he feels her fully around his cock.

"I know. Babe, I gotta move." He tells her. She wraps her legs around him, the heels still strapped onto her feet. He starts to slowly slide in and out of her. She matches him thrust for thrust. Soon they pick up the pace. She is moaning at the sensations he is creating inside of her. She feels the coil wind tighter and tighter. Her vision goes black and then she sees bolts of light. She screams out her release as she comes harder then she ever has. He soon follows her over shooting ribbons upon ribbons of cum into her waiting body. Soon their highs slack. He rolls off her. He takes a deep breath. Liz looks at him.

"OH MY GOD! I have NEVER had an orgasm like that one before." She tells him.

"Trust me, I know. Damn that was awesome." He states. He rolls over to his side and pulls her to him.

"I think that its because this is our first time as husband and wife. That makes it special." She tells him.

"Honey, every time with you is special but WOW! Glad to know that our first time as husband and wife was like none before." She grins.

"Think we made a baby?" She asks. He grins.

"I think after we rest up we should try again just to be safe, and keep trying until we have." He tells her with a sexy grin on his face. She rolls over onto her side.

"I need a nap first." She states.

"Me too." He tells her. He rolls over and spoons up behind her. They fall asleep like that.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Patrick is having a great dream. Liz is sucking his cock like it's her lifeline. Soon he comes shooting his load into her mouth. He opens his eyes and sees his new wife looking up at him licking her lips.

"Did you just blow me awake?" He asks. She nods with a grin. He smiles.

"I love it." He states. He hauls her up and kisses her. She feels him stirring under her again. She grinds into him and he moans. He flips them over so he can take control. He starts kissing down his body until he gets to her pussy. He sees the moisture there and licks his lips.

"I'm hungry." He states. She laughs.

"Just lay back and enjoy while I get my dinner." He tells her with a smile. She can't believe he just said that to her. She feels him separate her folds. He licks his lips one more time and dives right in. He's licking her pussy for all he's worth. She's moaning and trying to hold still so she doesn't interrupt his mealtime as he joked. Soon he is sucking on her clit and she screams her release. He laps up every drop that comes out of her and pulls back.

"Yum." He states with a smile. He crawls back up over her and kisses her. She can taste their flavors mingled together and moans. He lines his cock up not able to hold off anymore and slides right in. She moans at the feel of him in her and he thrusts into her hard. He grabs her legs and puts them up on his shoulders. She moans as he goes deeper. She feels him hitting her cervix. He smiles knowing how deep he is.

"If this don't make a baby something's wrong." He states with a grin. She feels the coil wind he reaches down and rubs her clit. She screams her release. He shouts his as he fills her with his essence. Her legs fall off his shoulders and lay wide. He can barley hold himself off of falling onto her. He looks into her eyes.

"Now, I know I reached the target." He states. She laughs at him.

"Medical school comes in handy, who woulda thunk it?" He asks with a grin. She smiles and smacks his bare ass.

"He moans as it pushes him into her again. She moans. Soon he is sliding in and out of her. She screams a quick release with him following her over soon after. He pulls out and rolls over onto his back beside her. Liz lays there trying to catch her breath. He grins.

"Have I tired you out enough yet you need another nap?" He asks.

"Yep." She states. He grins and pulls her to him. She lays her head on his chest. He feels her breathing even out. He pulls the light comforter over them that was thrown to the end of the bed. He wraps both arms around her and closes his eyes as sleep overtakes him too.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A month later Liz is planning a dinner for their one-month anniversary. The phone rings. She answers it.

"Hey Hon, I'm calling to tell you I'm gonna be late. We got an emergency in just before I was set to clock out. I'm scrubbing up to help Tony in surgery in about 10 minutes."

"Ok. I was just getting ready to throw dinner in the oven. I'll set it back in the fridge for now. Call me after the surgery so I know when you'll be home." She tells him.

"No problem sweetie, oh, Happy one month anniversary Wife." He states into the phone. She laughs as he hangs up. She sets the phone back down in the cradle. She grabs the food and sets it back in the fridge and flips the oven off for now. She hears a knock on the door. She goes and there stands Jason with Missy and tears running down her face. Liz looks at Jason.

"She's in labor. Her water hasn't broken yet. Wanna ride with?" He asks.

"Sure. Patrick just called he's scrubbing in for surgery. Let's go." She states grabbing her purse. They head out. They reach the elevator and another contraction hits Missy. She screams. Liz shakes her head.

"It fucking hurts." She tells Liz.

"How long have you been having contractions Missy?" She asks.

"About two hours. They are 20 minutes apart right now. Liz laughs.

"You got a long way to go yet Missy." She states as the elevator reaches the garage. They climb into the limo. Marco gets in and takes off. The reach GH a few minutes later. Liz looks at Jason.

"I'll meet you on Maternity. I wanna let them know to tell Patrick where I'm at." She states. Jason nods. She sees Bobbie Jones, Tony's wife at the desk.

"Hey, is Tony and Patrick still in surgery?" She asks.

"Yeah, they just went in a few minutes ago. It'll take a couple hours, is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, just when you see Patrick, tell him I'm up on maternity with Jason and Missy." She tells Bobbie.

"No problem hon, how's married life?" She asks.

"Wonderful. Waiting to find out if we made a baby or not yet." She tells her.

"That's great. Well I'll let you get up there. I'll personally deliver the message to Patrick." Bobbie states. Liz nods and heads back to the elevators. She calls Sonny to tell him. He says as soon as the nanny gets there he'll be up with Angel she wants to come. Liz tells him ok as she gets into the elevator.

The maternity floor a few minutes later, Liz steps off the elevators. She sees Jason pacing outside of a room. She walks over to him.

"What's up?" She asks.

"She kicked me out." He states. Liz smiles and knocks on the door. She steps in.

"Can I come in Missy?" She asks.

"Where the hell is my dipshit husband?" She demands.

"Outside, said you kicked him out." She tells her.

"I want his ass in here." Liz nods and hauls Jason back into the room. Jason looks at Liz.

"Wanted to tell Patrick where I was. He was supposed to call the apartment when he got out of surgery so I could put dinner in the oven." She states.

"Oh crap, it's your one month anniversary isn't it?" He asks. She nods.

"It's no problem Jason." Just then Missy screams out in pain again. Liz walks over and looks at the contraction monitor.

"Almost over Missy, there." She states as it ends. Missy looks at Liz.

"I want drugs." She states.

"That's up to your doctor. She should be here soon to check you but Missy, I don't think you are far enough along for an epidural yet." She tells her. Missy glares at Liz. Just then Dr. Lee comes in. She looks at them.

"Why don't you two step out, while I check mom and see how far she's progressed." She states. Liz and Jason nod as they step out. Just then Patrick comes up.

"Figured you would be in surgery longer." She states.

"We lost him on the table. His blood pressure dropped and we couldn't stabilize him and he passed away." Patrick states sound sad. Liz wraps her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Patrick." She states.

"It happens. He was a 10 year old boy." Patrick states. Liz looks at him.

"Michael Benson. He was out riding a bike without a helmet. Fractured his skull. Tony did everything he could." Patrick states. Liz looks at Jason.

"We are going to go talk over there." She tells Jason. He nods. Liz leads Patrick off to the waiting room. She walks in and heads to the vending machines and drops in enough money to get a coke. She gets it and pops the bottle open. She sits down beside him on the couch. She starts to rub his back. He looks at her.

"This isn't the first patient I've lost, but it's the first child. If his mother had watched him and had made him wear his bike helmet he would have lived." Patrick states. Liz nods. She knows that trying to say anything right now wouldn't do any good. She hands him the coke. He takes a drink. He turns and she sees the tears in his eyes. She wraps her arms around him as the tears fall. She rocks him until he is cried out. He looks at her and wipes his eyes.

"Sorry, I know this isn't what you wanted for your one month anniversary." He states.

"Hey, I don't care, I'm with you, that's the important thing. Now how about we go check on Missy, and run to the docks to Kelley's and get a bite to eat?" She asks.

"How about you go check on Missy, and I'll bring some food back for us and Jason. Missy won't be allowed to eat until after she has the baby anyway." He states. Liz nods. They stand up. He wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks." He tells her.

"Patrick?" He turns and looks at her.

"I love you." She tells him. He walks back over and wraps his arms around Liz.

"I love you too wife." He tells her with a smile. She grins. She smacks his ass as he turns to leave.

"Hey, no beating me where I work, only at home." He tells her with a smirk. She laughs. They head back towards Missy's room. Liz knocks on the door as Patrick heads towards the elevators. She walks in and Jason looks at her.

"He ok?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yeah this one was rough because it's the first kid and it's because of a parents stupidity that the kid was in that position." Liz looks at Jason.

"Make sure you make your son wear his helmet when he rides a bicycle." She states.

"Always." He tells her. She nods. He looks at her.

"Are you ok?" He asks. She nods.

"Yeah, just hearing it made me realize that our child would be right about that kids age." She states. Jason nods.

"Where did he go?" Jason asks.

"Headed to Kelley's to get some food for us." She tells him. Jason nods as Missy screams. Jason winces. Liz looks at him.

"Her screaming is starting to bug me." He states. Liz laughs. She watches as the contraction starts to decrease. Soon the contraction is over.

"So how's she doing?" She asks. Jason looks at Liz.

"She's been in labor for 3 hours now and only to a 3 dilation." He states. Liz nods.

"Still got a ways to go then." She states. She looks at Jason.

"Why don't you go take a breather? Head to the waiting room and get something to drink. I'll stay in here with her for a few minutes." She tells him.

"Thanks." Jason stands and turns to leave. Liz looks at Missy.

"How you doing?" She asks.

"I want to be knocked out and the kid cut out. I can't handle this." She states.

"Missy, you'll be fine. Women do this every day." She tells her. Missy looks at Liz.

"Remember that when you are in this bed." She tells her.

"Are you kidding? I'm married to a doctor. He will tell me what is going on and why through the whole damn thing." Liz tells her with a smile. Missy laughs.

"He would too wouldn't he?" She asks.

"Yeah, Patrick has this thing about the more information you know, he figures the less scared you are. I mean I love the man to death but come on, I don't need to know why I have the thoughts I have." Liz tells her. Missy laughs just as another contraction hits. Liz looks at her.

"Come on Missy, breath through it. Concentrate on your breathing, that might help a little bit to keep the focus off the pain." She states. Soon the contraction lessens. She breathes in.

"That was a little better." She states. Liz nods.

"Thought it might be. Gives your brain something else to focus on besides the pain ripping through your abdomen." Liz tells her. Soon Jason is back in with a coke.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks.

"Yeah a contraction." Liz tells him smartly. Jason laughs.

"Good, your ears ringing yet?" He asks.

"Nope. I got her to focus on something besides the pain. Remember what I said Missy, breath through them, concentrate on your breathing as you feel the contractions, this might go a bit easier on you for now." She tells her. Missy nods. Just then Dr. Lee comes in. She looks at them.

"Time to check momma." She states. Liz nods and she steps out. Just as she gets outside she sees Patrick, Sonny and Angel come off the elevator. Soon Dr. Lee comes out.

"Ok, Momma is up to a 4.5 now. We're getting there, still got a few hours to go." She sees Patrick.

"Hey Patrick I heard about that surgery, man that's rough. Sorry." She states.

"Yeah it is. If only his mother had made him wear a helmet while on his bike." Patrick states. He looks at Dr. Lee.

"You weren't here when my wife had her appointment just before we got married. Have you met Liz?" He asks wrapping his arm around her.

"No. You saw Dr. Meadows Right?" She asks.

"Yeah, you were on vacation or something the week I had my appointment." She states shaking Dr. Lee's hand.

"Well anyone, that can get this fine specimen of a man to settle down is great in my book." She states with a grin. Liz looks at her husband.

"He is kinda cute isn't he?" She asks with a smile. Dr. Lee nods.

"If he wasn't taken, I'd be going after him." She states with a grin.

"If I wasn't madly in love with my wife I just might slow down and let ya catch me Kelly." He states. She laughs. He looks at Liz.

"I brought dinner, think Jason is ready for a break to get something to eat?" He asks.

"More then ready." Liz states. Sonny looks at them.

"Why don't you guys take Angel to the waiting room, I'll go tell Jason that his dinner is there and he can come join you. I'll try and sit with Missy if she'll let me." He states.

"Sonny, if she does, when the contractions hit, make her focus on her breathing. It helps her and it will help you." She tells him.

"Got it." He states. Liz takes the bag for Patrick. He wraps an arm around Liz and the other around Angel.

"Come on, let me lead you two lovely ladies to the waiting room." He states giving Angel a grin. She laughs. Liz watches her sister try to flirt with Patrick.

A few minutes later Jason walks in. He sits down and Liz hands him his food. He starts to eat. He looks at Angel.

"What ya doing here princess, it looks like it's gonna be a long night." He states.

"I know but I want to be here." She states. Jason nods as he munches on some more food. Liz looks at Jason.

"How are you holding up?" She asks.

"Doing fine. Dr. Lee told Missy if she gets up and walks it might help progress labor enough to give her the epidural but every time I suggest it she tells me no." Patrick smiles.

"I'll be right back." He states. Liz nods and watches Patrick leave. Jason looks at her.

"I don't know. He got the I know what to do look on his face and left." She states. Jason smiles. Angel looks at Liz.

"Do you think Missy would let me into the room?" She asks.

"I'm not sure honey. Why don't we go find out?" She asks. Liz and Angel stand up. They walk to Missy's room and Liz knocks on the door. She steps in.

"Someone wants to come see you." She tells Missy. Missy nods. Angel comes in.

"How bad does it hurt Missy?" She asks.

"It's bad." She states as another contraction hits. Liz and Sonny start talking Missy through it, Angel sees the pain in her eyes. Patrick comes walking in, with his lab coat on. Liz smiles.

"Yummy, you look sexy Dr. Drake, why don't you ever bring it home?" She asks.

"Cause I would forget to bring it back to work." He tells her with a grin. He walks over and looks at Missy. He watches the monitor remembering how to read them.

"Ok, it's almost over. Deep breath, and clear." He tells her in a calming voice. He looks at Missy.

"Come on, walk with me a minute." He tells her. She nods. He helps her put her bathrobe on and gets out of bed.

"We'll walk in the room for a few and see how it feels." He states. Missy nods as they start to do some laps around the room. The nurse comes in.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Drake. She was off monitors I was wondering." She states.

"We're walking for a little bit trying to advance labor quicker for her. Kelly ok'd it." He said. She nodded. About 10 minutes later another contraction hits, Missy starts to tear up.

"I know Missy, it hurts, but that's why I wanted to get you walking, let's get these contractions strong, and get you dilated and the epidural in and it'll be more relaxing for you." He states. Missy nods as he helps her through the contraction. Liz watches Patrick with a grin. He looks at her.

"What?" He asks.

"You are sexy Dr. Drake." She states.

"Later." He states blowing her a kiss. Kelly Lee comes in.

"Ok, lets get you into bed and see how that's done." She states. Patrick walks Missy back over to the bed and helps her get into bed as everyone walks out of the room. Patrick goes to follow and Missy grabs his hand. He nods and holds her hand as Dr. Lee checks her.

"OK, it looks like we are ready for the epidural. I'll call the anesthesiologist to come administer it." She states. Missy nods.

Soon Dr. Ramaldi is in the room and putting the epidural in for Missy.

"Ok, no more walking now. You are going to be numb from the waist down." He states after he inserts it. He looks at Patrick.

"Thought you were a neurologist?" He asks.

"I am, I did a round in Obstetrics before I chose that though. I was originally going to be an OBGYN. I'm actually just a friend of the family and she decided to listen to me as Dr. Drake so when Kelly tells her to do something I'm there to make sure she does it." He nods. He soon leaves. Patrick looks at Missy.

"How's that feel?" He asks.

"Much better. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep now." She states.

"Ok, I'll go tell everyone." He says. He walks out and closes the door quietly behind him. Jason looks at him.

"She's going to try and get some sleep. The epidural is in, she's more comfortable now." He states.

"Come on, let's all go camp out in the waiting room. I want Liz and Angel at least to try and get some sleep." He states. He picks Liz up and carries her into the waiting room. He sits down and Liz lies out with her head on his lap. He starts to rub her head in a soothing motion talking quietly while doing it. Soon she's out cold. He takes off his lab coat and lays it over Liz. He looks down and sees Angel passed out with Jason's leather coat over he. He carefully gets up.

"I'll be right back." He says. He heads to the nurses desk to see where the supply closet is on this level. She points him in the direction. He walks over and grabs some blankets and extra pillows. He carries them in. Sonny gets Angel set with her head on a pillow and a blanket over her as he gets Liz set. He then looks at them.

"I'm gonna try and crash for a little bit. Wake me up if anything happens." He states. Sonny nods.

"I'm gonna head back into the room." Jason states. Patrick nods. He hands a blanket and pillow to Sonny and one to Jason. Jason nods. Patrick makes a bed on the floor by the couch for him and lies down.

Five hours later, Liz wakes up and sees everyone still asleep. She steps over Patrick and stands up. She heads to the little girls' room and then walks into Missy's room.

"How are things going?" She asks.

"She's up to a 9 now. Her dilation slowed after the epidural was put in. The doctor told her that might happen." He states. Liz nods. Just then Kelly comes in.

"I see almost everyone is still passed out." She states. Liz nods.

"Yeah, I just woke up myself. I slept about 5 hours." Liz states.

"Yeah I caught a couple hours in the on call room." Dr. Lee states. Liz smiles as Patrick walks in. He walks over and kisses Liz.

"I woke up and you were gone." He states.

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom and then came in to see how things were going. Kelly checks the monitors and stuff.

"Let's wake her up and find out." She states. Liz nods as they all head out. Soon Kelly comes out.

"Ok, it's time to start pushing." She states. Jason walks in.

"Liz, she's asking for you and Patrick too." She states. Liz nods as she walks in with Patrick behind her.

"Ok Patrick up by the head on that side, Liz over here, Jason, stand next to either Patrick or Liz doesn't matter." Dr. Lee states. He nods. They get Missy ready.

"Ok, we slacked off the epidural cause I need you to feel the contractions enough to bear down and push. ON the next contraction that's what I need you to do, chin to your chest and push." She states. Missy nods. She feels the contraction.

"Ok, and push." Dr. Lee states. Missy starts to push. Patrick counts. After two pushes Dr. Lee tells her to stop and take a breath.

"Ok, baby's head has come down some, next contraction, let's do it again." She states just as the contraction starts. Missy pushes some more. Soon the head is poking threw.

"OK, give me a second." Dr. Lee states grabbing the aspirator and cleaning the baby's mouth and nose.

"Ok, shoulders then the baby will just slip the rest of the way. Push Missy." She states. Missy pushes. The shoulders emerge with help from Kelly Lee.

"Ok, and here he is. It's a boy." She states. Liz looks at Jason who has a tear in his eyes. She looks at Missy.

"You did good." She states. Kelly hands him over to the nurse.

"Ok Dad, go watch them weigh and measure if you want." She tells Jason. He nods and follows his son. Liz looks at Patrick with love in her eyes. He smiles as Kelly finishes up with Missy. She starts to break the bed down enough to get the stirrups out. Patrick helps. Soon Missy is done and the baby is weighed and bathed. Jason is holding his son. Liz walks over.

"Well Daddy?" She asks.

"I think I'm going to call him Jacob Alan Morgan." He states. Liz smiles.

"Nice name. He'll be Jake for short." She states. He nods. He hands the baby to her.

"Liz, meet your Godson." He states.

"Are you sure you don't want Emily?" She asks.

"Nope. I want you to be Jake's Godmother. I've thought about it long and hard and I love my sister, but Liz, this is what's right. I'm going to ask Patrick to be Godfather." He tells her.

"Over Sonny?" She asks.

"Yes, if something were to happen to me, I want him to have you and Patrick there." He tells her. She wraps an arm around Jason.

"I am truly honored Jason. I just assumed it would be Emily and Sonny." She states. He nods. Patrick walks over and sees Liz holding a baby. He smiles.

"You are beautiful holding a child. I can't wait to see you holding our baby." He tells her.

"Jason asked if we would be little Jake's godparents." She states.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asks. Jason nods.

"I would be honored." He states. Liz hands Jake over to Patrick.

"I'm going to go get Sonny and Angel." She states. Patrick nods as Liz steps out. Jason looks over at Missy.

"Wanna hold your son?" he asks.

"He's your son Jason." She states.

"I won't cut you out of his life if you want to be in it." He tells her.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. Take care of our son Jason." She tells him. He walks over.

"I will protect him with my life." He kisses Missy on the cheek.

"Thanks for making me a daddy." He states with a smile. She nods. Jason walks over and takes Jake from Patrick. He sits down and rocks his son in the rocking chair.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

November comes; Liz is in the shower when Patrick gets home. He sees a pharmacy bag on the sink. He climbs in behind her and pulls her against him. She moans at the feel of him behind her. He is rock hard just from knowing she's in the shower. He pushes her up against the shower wall. He spreads her legs and rams into her from behind. She screams out as he thrusts into her.

"That's it baby, let me hear you." He tells her as she thrusts in and out of her. She feels her coil wind tighter, and tighter as he thrusts in and out of her at a rapid pace. Soon she is screaming her release. He follows her over. As soon as they catch their breaths she turns in his arms. He looks down into her eyes.

"Wanna tell me about the pharmacy bag on the sink?" He asks.

"Well, I didn't get my period for the month of October. I'm two weeks late. I thought I would take a test and see." She tells him.

"So go take it." He states swatting her ass. She grins. She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself. She pulls the test out of the bag as Patrick gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. She finishes reading the directions. He steps out into the bedroom to give her a little bit of privacy. She takes the test and sets it to cook. She walks out.

"We'll have an answer in about 5 minutes." She tells him. He nods. He leans down and kisses her.

"Remember whether we are or not, I'm not giving up. We will keep trying." He tells her.

"I know." She states. They sit and talk about nothing much until the 5 minutes are up. She looks at him.

"I'm too nervous. Go look." She states. He nods. He stands up and comes out.

"Plus sign means pregnant right?" He asks. She nods. He smiles.

"Well Momma, how do you feel about welcoming baby Drake?" He asks. She squeals

"Are you serious?" She asks. He shows her the test.

"It's a plus sign." He states. She grins. He picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He tosses the pee stick to the side and divests her of her towel. He starts to kiss down her body. She moans at the feeling he's creating in her. He gets to her stomach. He places light kisses across it. She watches him with tears in her eyes. He looks at her.

"I want you to call and set up an appointment tomorrow. I'll make sure that I'm there for it." He states. She nods.

An hour later, after celebrating their good news Liz stands up.

"I wanna tell dad and Jason." She states.

"After your appointment with Kelly. I just want her to confirm it first." He tells her. She nods.

The next day at GH, Liz walks in and signs in to meet with Kelly. She has Patrick paged. He comes down and sits with her.

"How were you when you woke up this morning?" He asks.

"Pretty good. A tad nauseous but nothing big." She states.

"Sorry I wasn't there, I got called in early." He states.

"No problem. Everything ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, had one come in with a brain bleed but we were able to fix it. He's upstairs resting now." Patrick states. Liz nods. Kelly comes out. They follow her into an exam room.

"Ok, slip on this paper gown and pee in this cup." She tells Liz. Liz nods and heads to the bathroom to pee and change. Soon she's back.

"Ok, I'll send this off to the lab, have them rush it and maybe by the time I'm done with the exam the results will be in." She states. She walks out and rushes it down to the lab. She comes back.

"Ok, Liz, legs in the stirrups." She directs. Liz nods and gets into position. Patrick sits at her side holding her hand while Kelly starts the pelvic exam. Soon she's done.

"Ok, from what I'm feeling, you are pregnant. I want the test to come back for sure but I've felt an expansion of the uterus already." She states. Liz nods. Just then a nurse comes in.

"Your results you wanted." She tells Kelly.

"Thanks." Kelly opens them.

"Ok just what I thought. Your pregnant. Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." She states. She wheels over the machine and powers it up. Patrick watches Kelly as she lubes up Liz's stomach and grabs the wand.

"Ok, let's see." She states. She starts to slide it over.

"Ahh ok, here's your uterus. See this right here, that's the baby. I would say from this size that you are 6 weeks pregnant." She states. Liz backtracks she smiles at Patrick.

"Our wedding night." She tells him. He nods. Kelly continues.

"That would put you due the end of June, beginning of July sometime. Now, Patrick probably knows this but, low stress, plenty of rest, plenty of fruits and veggies, and take your prenatal vitamins. No caffeine, drink lots of water." Kelly states as she hands Liz a paper towel. Patrick takes it and starts to clean her stomach off for Liz. Kelly fills out a script for prenatal vitamins. She hands it to Liz. Liz sets it in her purse that Patrick hands to her.

"I wanna see you once a month at the beginning, closer to the end we will go to every week. If you have any questions call and yes sex is ok unless I say otherwise." Kelly states. Patrick grins.

"I know that." He tells her.

"Well yeah, but it's a habit for me to say that, most first time fathers ask that question so I tend to just blurt the answer out. Now anything else?" She asks.

"Nope, I think I'm all set." Liz states.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys. Get that script filled and start on them tomorrow." She tells Liz.

"I'll fill it before I leave." She states. Kelly nods.

"Congrats Patrick and Liz." She states. Liz smiles Patrick stops her.

"Can we keep this from the rest of the staff for now? I'll tell them when we want them to know." He asks.

"Sure, dr. patient confidentiality." She states with a grin.

"But Patrick, at GH that stuff isn't secret long." She states. He nods. She pats him on the back and heads out. Patrick helps Liz off the table and she gets dressed. She looks at him.

"Well Daddy?" She asks with a grin.

"Let's invite, Sonny, Jason and the girls to the grille and tell them." He states. Liz nods.

"Sounds good, what time do you get off tonight?" She asks.

"I get off at 6 make the reservations for 8." He tells her. She nods. They walk out of the exam room. He walks her to the elevator and kisses her goodbye. She gets on. He heads back to work with a grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

8pm at the grille. Liz is sitting at the table waiting on Sonny to get there. Everyone else is there. Jason is holding Jake in his arms not wanting to set him down. Liz smiles seeing how good of a dad Jason is really being. Patrick is sitting there holding Liz's hand under the table. Just then Sonny comes up with the 3 other girls. They sit down. Sonny looks at Liz.

"What's the big announcement?" He asks. Liz smiles.

"Patrick and I are pregnant. I just found out I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Sonny, you are going to be a Grandpa at the end of June or July next year." She tells him. He reaches over and hugs her.

"That is awesome news Liz. Congrats Patrick on the hardest but also the most rewarding job you will ever have." Jason grins at Liz. Liz looks at Angel. She sees the frown.

"What's that upside down smile for?" She asks her.

"First Uncle Jason had Jake and doesn't have as much time for me, now you and Patrick are going to be parents and not have anytime for me." She states pouting. Liz looks at her sister.

"Angelica have I ever not had time for you?" She asks. Angle shakes her head no, knowing that even when Liz was living in Nashville, she was able to call whenever she wanted.

"What makes you think that's going to change now just because I'm pregnant and having a baby?" She asks.

"Well Patrick won't have time for me." She states. Patrick looks at her.

"Angel, you are my little sis, I'll always have time for you. Even though I'm gonna be a dad, we'll try and get together once a week, just you and me, and we can go out to dinner. How's that sound?" He asks.

"Really?" She asks. Patrick nods.

"Do you mind Liz?" She asks.

"Nope, one night a week I'll be able to sit back and relax. Won't have Dr. Patrick breathing down my back." Liz states laughing. Patrick grins.

"Just wait, at some point you'll like having 'Dr. Patrick' around." He tells her with a smile.

"Now, are you feeling better Angel?" Liz asks.

"Yes Liz." Liz nods.

"Good. You're my little sister. That's not going to change. I'll even let you baby-sit sometimes." Liz states.

"Uncle Jason has already let me change Jakie's diaper." She states. Jason smiles.

"You did a very good job at it too. You would be a fine babysitter. Matter of fact, I need someone to watch him tomorrow for a about an hour or two. How about if I bring him over, where the Nanny will be in case you need help, but he'll be your job to take care of?" Jason asks.

"Really Uncle Jason?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure, Uncle Jason has to meet Diane to sign some papers. I was going to see if Liz would watch him while I did it but if you want to, that's fine by me." He states. She nods.

"I'd love to Uncle Jason." She states.

"Ok, I'll drop him off around 2 then." He states. Angel nods smiling.

"Daddy, I'm gonna baby-sit Jakie tomorrow." She states all excited.

"I heard Princess. Don't forget the Nanny will be there if you get into a jam, don't be afraid to ask for help." Sonny tells her.

"I know but I won't need it." Liz sees the nervous look in Jason's eye and leans over.

"Want me to stop in and check on them after about half an hour?" She asks.

"No, I'll just have the nanny check on them throughout. It should be his nap time anyway so she shouldn't have too many problems." He tells Liz.

"Ok." She states. They order and have a family meal.

The next morning Liz is in bed. Patrick doesn't have to go to work until later so he's spending the morning with Liz. She bolts up and heads to the bathroom. Patrick walks in and finds her puking into the toilet. He dampens a washcloth with water and gets her a glass of water. He then walks over and holds her hair back as she pukes. When she's done he hands her the glass of water. She rinses her mouth out. He helps her up and to the sink so she can brush her teeth. He then helps her back to bed. He walks out and into the kitchen. He finds some saltines and brings them in to her.

"Nibble on these. I'll run to the store and get some ginger ale for ya." He states slipping on his pants and making sure he has his keys and wallet. She nods. He puts the cool cloth on her forehead. He leans down and kisses her.

"Be right back." He states. She nods.

Fifteen minutes later he walks in with a glass of ginger ale.

"Your stomach settling any?" He asks.

"A little. I fell back asleep for a couple minutes." She tells him.

"Well, sip this slowly and maybe sleep will help. It's morning sickness, not much you can do about it." He tells her.

"I know." She states. He slips off his pants and slides back into bed with her. She curls up in his arms and falls back asleep. He watches her with his hand on her stomach. He thinks about where he would be if he hadn't had been working ER that night she came in. He pulls her closer to him and falls back asleep.

Three hours later Liz wakes up. Patrick looks at her as he is slipping on his work shirt.

"Getting ready to leave?" She asks.

"Yep, gotta head out in about twenty minutes. Call me if you need me." He tells her as he leans down to kiss her. She moans into his mouth. He grins.

"Ok, gotta finish getting ready for work. Can't be late." He states with a smile. She watches him put his tie on and tie it.

"You are sexy all dressed up but even sexier in your boxers and wife beater." She tells him.

"Later wifey." HE states with a smile. She gets out of bed.

"I think I'm gonna go get a shower and go up and see how Jason is doing with Jake. Missy never came back to the penthouse after she had Jake. She went straight back to daddy's." Liz states.

"That's fine. I'll be home around 11 tonight. I'll call if I'm gonna be later." Liz looks at him.

"I know the hours are outrageous but as a doctor sometimes you have to deal with that." He tells her.

"I know and tomorrow night you leave for NYC for the night." She tells him with a pout.

"Yep. I have classes the next day. Then the following day for 2 hours I get to spend them with Sam." He states with a frown.

"How's that going?" Liz asks.

"Bad. I swear if that woman smacks my ass one more time, I'm going to forget I'm a gentleman and that I'm doing this for the girls." He states.

"See if Sonny will get someone else to do it." Liz tells him.

"No, this isn't going to go on until they are 18. I have to go before the judge again in about a month and tell him how she is as a mom and it's not looking favorable for her." He states. Liz smiles.

"You wouldn't just say that because you are married to Sonny's Daughter would you?" She asks.

"Nope. That woman is a menace. I swear she wears barley there clothes every time we have this visitation thing. I think she thinks that's going to entice me." He states. Liz frowns.

"As I get fat, it probably will." Patrick stops and looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I know I'm going to get fat as the baby grows, you won't find me as attractive as you do now." She demands.

"I won't huu? What if I told you that I'd find you sexier. Do you wanna know why?" She nods.

"Because it's my baby growing in there." He states putting his hand on her stomach.

"As this grows, my baby is growing and that is the sexiest thing in the world to me." He tells her.

"You're just saying that." She states. Patrick looks at her.

"Liz, I wanted you when you came into the ER that night with a black and blue ankle in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I wanted you dressed in white at our wedding. I want you all the time. It doesn't matter what you wear or what you look like to me. You are sexy Liz just because you are you. Being pregnant with my child just increases that." He tells her. She smiles at him.

"That's my girl." He tells her.

"Now, give Dr. Hubby a kiss and tell me to have a good day before I'm late." He tells her with a smile.

"Bye Dr. Hubby, have a good day at the hospital. Baby and I will be here when you get home." She tells him. He grins. She watches him walk out of the bedroom. Soon she hears the apartment door close. She gets up and heads up to get a shower.

Half an hour later she's knocking on Jason's penthouse door. He opens it and invites her in.

"What's up Liz?" He asks.

"Well besides the morning sickness and the hormone attack today, nothing." She tells him with a grin. He laughs.

"Ahh the beginning stages of pregnancy. You can't be anything like Missy was. I swear I wanted to lock her in a safe house for the pregnancy." He states. Liz smiles.

"Patrick probably will. Besides school, work, being the supervisor for Sam's visits with Izzy and Mika, now he has a wife that thinks she's going to get ugly and spends 20 minutes a morning puking her guts out into the toilet." Liz states.

"Ahh, it'll get better Liz. Just hang on. I'm just a few floors up if either of you need it." He states as a cry comes over the baby monitor on the coffee table. Jason stands and Liz looks at him.

"Can I go?" She asks.

"Yep, I'll go make a bottle." He states. Liz nods and heads up to the nursery that she helped do for Jason. She gets in there and sees the blonde haired, blue-eyed little boy in the crib. She leans down.

"What's wrong Jake? Do you need a clean diaper?" She asks as she walks over to the changing table. She lies him down and picks up the diaper, wipes, and baby powder. She proceeds to change his diaper. She then picks him up and cradles him in her arms as she carries him downstairs. Jason watches her.

"You are a natural." He tells her.

"With this little guy it's easy." She states sitting down. Jason hands her Jake's bottle.

"You wanna feed him?" He asks. Liz nods. She starts to feed Jake.

"I gotta get a nanny. I can't spend all my time here. There's stuff I have to do." Jason states.

"Well, just find someone that you can trust." Liz states as Jake finishes his bottle. Jason puts a burp cloth on her shoulder. She sets him up there and starts to burp him.

"I'd hire you but a) you have a job and b) your pregnant, when you are 9 months pregnant you aren't going to want to deal with him." Jason states.

"Well until you hire one, if you need help, I'm a few floors down. I can watch him for a couple hours here and there." She tells him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, I need the practice anyway." She states with a smile.

"That's good, I appreciate it. Can you watch him today? There is a meeting I should be at." He states.

"Yeah, go, me and Jake here will be fine." She states. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"You are the best ex-girlfriend I could ever have." He states. He stands up and goes to get his coat and gun. He stops.

"Liz, thanks for forgiving me for being such an asshole 10 years ago." He states.

"Jason, you were a scared, confused man that was mentally a little boy. I can't fault you for that. Now go. For payment you can pick up dinner at Kelly's for me. Patrick is working until 11 tonight." She states.

"Will do." He states. He turns and heads out. Liz smiles looking at Jake.

"Your daddy is insane, but a good man, and you will grow up to be a good man because of your daddy." She then goes back to cuddling him. She gets an idea. She opens the door and sees Marco on it.

"Marco, can you come with me and Jake down to my apartment? I wanna get some stuff to work on while he's sleeping." Marco nods. They head down.


	17. Chapter 17

I have decided that I am no longer updating my stories on here. It seems that some can't handle works of fiction and I have been getting some nasty messages and I no longer have the ambition to post any of my stories on here. Sorry for those that like my stories but message me and I can tell you where I will be posting them.

Betty


End file.
